It's Yours Now
by LadyJavert
Summary: AU. Complete now! A girl finds herself on the Flying Dutchman without any memory of her past. Jones is torn between his fear of falling in love again and the girl who would give herself to him so freely. Can she show him how to love again? DavyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the PoTC characters, blah blah blah...only one I own is Juno!! She's mine. But not Davy. Though that would be cool. So yeah, no profit is being made from this story, so don't sue!

It's Yours Now

Chapter 1: The Girl

She had to get away. Run away and leave this place. Tonight was the night. The girl took a suitcase big enough to hold everything she wanted to take with her. Silently, she crept through the halls, down long corridors, and through twisted tunnels. She needed to get into the room. To get that thing. The thing that caused the pain. She finally found where the Captain kept it, she had been waiting for her chance. All her training, all her talents and abilities went into the planning of this night: Her escape. Finally, with everything locked away, she went to the Pod Room. The Pod Room was where the Pods were; you could use them to instantly travel anywhere in the world. And if you did it right, it was untraceable. She made sure she cut into her skin to take out what They had put there. They'd find her if she didn't. When all was set, she pressed the button. And that's when everything went wrong.

...

"And you! You're the last of the men now. Do you fear dea-" but before Davy Jones could even finish, someone interrupted.

"Captain! I think we may have missed someone down there!" one of the crew was pointing out at the water. He saw someone floating.

Jones grimaced at the remaining man, who was shaking with fear. The captain turned, grumbling to himself about how he was almost done, and walked over to see what the crewman was shouting about. Sure enough, out in the dark waters, there was someone floating. He barked out orders to haul it in. Unless it was found to be already dead. Then the orders were to leave it. The crew dumped the body on the deck of the ship, along with the case it was attached to.

"I think it's a woman…" said Maccus, first mate on the ship.

"Aye. However, neither dead nor dying! And strangely clothed, I might add. She's not from the wreck. So where did she come from?" Davy's eyes narrowed as he looked at the unconscious girl. She was wearing a pink shirt and dark blue pants of a strange material. He had never seen a woman clothed like that. And her hair was uncommonly short. Where could she have come from?

"Shall we throw her overboard, sir?"

"Put her in the brig. But put her belongings in my cabin. Keep watch over her till she wakes. Inform me when she does." The Captain turned once more to the trembling man they had fished out of the recent shipwreck.

"Don't…don't kill me! I know her!" he blubbered out.

"Ya do, do ya? I think you're lying, because you're afraid. But maybe you do know her," a wicked smile formed on the Captains lips. "Maybe I'll keep you around till she wakes up so she can watch you die! Ha ha ha! Tie him up crew! He's going to stick around a bit longer!"

...

_Where am I? Why am I all wet? It's dark now. My head really hurts….what happened to me?_

As soon as the girl moved and began to groan, someone went to inform Jones. It had been a few hours since the crew hauled her onto the ship, and many had taken a closer look at the new captive. A woman captive was rare as most stayed on land while the men sailed. Only a few braved the harsh sea, and even then, this girl did not look like one of them.

"I see you're finally awake. Do you know who I am?" asked Jones, sneering down at her.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. There was no fear there….yet. "I…I don't….no, I don't know who you are."

"You don't know who Captain Davy Jones is, lass?" Jones raised his voice here. He wanted a reaction out of this woman. A gasp, a look of realization, something, anything. But all he got was that same look. Confusion.

"Captain Davy Jones?" it was more of a question to herself than anyone. "Sir, I don't…I don't think I remember anything. I don't know who you are, or where I am…." here she paused. "Who am I?"

"You mean to tell me you don't even know who you are??"

The girl had her eyes closed tight and was trying to remember. She managed to stammer out: "Ju…Juno, sir. My name is Juno Alex."

"Well Miss Alex. You are of no use to me if you don't know anything about yourself or about your surroundings. It'll be back to the sea for you," judged the Captain.

As he was saying this, Juno had again closed her eyes tight and was whispering to herself over and over again, "My name is Juno Alex….Captain Davy Jones….Juno Alex…Captain….Captain….Something about a Captain….what is it?" As Davy opened the door to the cell and began to reach for her arm so that he could drag her back up on deck and throw her overboard, she remembered: "The Captain!" Juno shouted. "I must serve the Captain! It's….it's…my duty. That's what I do. I serve the Captain."

Davy stopped when he heard this. She had just willingly offered to serve him? What kind of person would do that? What kind of woman would do that? He looked at her. "Serve? Me? That's what you want to do?"

"I don't know, sir. Forgive me. But something in my head, something I remember….I have to serve the Captain. You said you were Captain Davy Jones," at this, she found his eyes and said, "I have to serve you."

For a man who collects souls, this was almost too good to be true. But Jones had his doubts. There was no way she would really want to serve him. A test was needed. "Then I will give you a task to do. And you must do it, or I will follow through on my word. You will be thrown overboard where you were found! Now get up! And follow me."

...

"Come one! Come all! We're all going to see what this little lass is all about!" Jones shouted as he came back up on deck. The crew was surprised to see the girl trailing after him. Murmurs went around as they gathered around.

"What's happening?" asked one.

"Maybe the Captain's gonna do them both in!" smiled another.

One by one, the Dutchman's crew and her captain surrounded the man who was tied up in a corner.

"This man here, professed to know who you are. He does not want to die. I want to know if he's telling the truth," Davy looked expectantly at Juno. Since she couldn't remember anything, she wouldn't remember this man even if she did before. There was a slight smirk on his face.

She looked hard at the man. His eyes were pleading with her. She knew that look. But from where? The pleading look turned to a look of horror as she shook her head and turned to the Captain, "No sir, I don't who he is."

Laughter issued forth from the gathered crowd, and Davy stepped forward, revealing a sword in his hand. "Well then Miss Alex. As Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I order to you kill him." Sometimes Davy Jones was reasonable. He killed those who didn't fear death, and took the ones that did. Tonight, Davy Jones was cruel. He would watch her wrestle with herself to kill the man, knowing she wouldn't do it. Perhaps she would confess that she did know him. It didn't matter. Davy Jones was going to kill both of them in the end.

Juno looked at the sword. She took it in her hand. It Like it belonged there. _I know…how to use this? I've done it before?_ And as she stared harder at the metal, the moon glinting off of it, she knew it. She knew she could do it. She would do it. And in one swift motion, she lunged forward, the blade of the sword turned to the sky and cut into the man's stomach. She knew she wanted the sword blade-side up because she wasn't done. She slashed upward and only stopped when the sword had cut upwards through the man, stopping at his mouth. The horrified, painful look in his eyes faded, and she stepped back.

The crew was in shock. Davy Jones was in shock. What had just happened? The man was dead. The sword was still in him, and the girl was looking at her captain. "It's done, sir."

Davy was clearly taken aback. This was not how it was supposed to go. This was wrong. But then again, this woman had followed his order. No questions asked. Maybe she was serious about everything. "Get this corpse off my deck!" he shouted as he took his sword back, flicking it before he put it back in it's place. "And get back to work, the lot of you! As for you," he eyed Juno, "You will follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! No profit being made here! Juno is the only character I own...but still! No profit being made!

Chapter 2: The Accord

"Where is she!? I want her found now! That little bitch took it! She can't have gone far," Captain Robert Fairfield was not in a good mood. The Organization's precious creation had escaped. And it would be his head on the platter for this.

"Sir! We think we know what might've happened," the comm buzzed.

"What?"

"You had better get down here, sir. It's a mess."

"Mess? What are you talking about? Is she alright? I need her alive so I can punish her!"

"Just get down here, sir."

As Robert rushed to the coordinates given him, he realized where he was headed. Juno had tried to transport herself somewhere else! He was seething with anger by the time he reached the room. But upon arriving, instead of finding his precious toy, he was hit with a picture of disaster. Something had gone terribly wrong. The room was in shambles.

"Sir! One of the Pods, it malfunctioned sir. She could be anywhere. Anytime."

"Whose idea was it to rig these things for time travel? This is a disaster. Juno is a liability! We have made her into the perfect weapon. If she falls into the wrong hands…" there the Captain trailed off. "Fix it. Fix the stupid machine and find out where she was dropped. Let's hope, wherever she is, she doesn't get triggered."

……

Juno followed her Captain, her new Captain. Her head was swimming. She didn't think it was normal to feel the way she was feeling. Especially after killing someone like that. But no matter how she tried, she felt nothing. No remorse, no pain, no joy, no anything. Just satisfaction that she had fulfilled her duty. _Is this is really all I am? Just a robot to follow orders?_

Ahead of her walked Davy Jones. He was also deep in thought. She had handled the sword with precision and confidence. It took months for a new crewmember to fully adjust himself, to numb himself from the killings. But this girl was numb already. He had watched her face as he handed her the sword. Her dark eyes betrayed no emotion. Davy watched her when she lunged and slashed as well. Her form was perfect. Her arms were so small, yet she had no problem controlling the weapon. _What should I do with this girl?_

"You had some belongings. They're here, in my cabin," Jones stopped in front of a door. "Ladies first," he said as he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside.

Juno walked into a large room. It was ornately furnished, and lit with many candles. She noticed a large something at the end of the room. She didn't know what it was, but it reminded her of something from before. There was a table, and a few chairs, and off to her left she saw another smaller room with a bed. She noticed bookcases and shelves on the right, filled with volumes of pages. There were ink bottles strewn about the shelves, and quills as well. As her eyes came to the floor, she saw it. It was a large case of some sort.

Jones walked in after Juno, and was about to shut the door. Then thought twice about it. _She's still a woman. Better not shut it lest the wench try something._ Davy left the door open just a crack, and then turned around. Juno had picked up the case and was now looking at him.

"May I use the table, sir?"

Jones motioned that she could and he made his way to the right of the room. He leaned against a bookcase and lit up his tobacco pipe. "Open it slowly, lass. Don't try anything."

Juno looked at the latches. She couldn't remember how to open it! She closed her eyes. _Think!_ She felt the latches again. Cool metal against her fingertips. Her thumbs pushed small circular buttons to the right. _Click_. She opened her eyes and looked down to see the latches unhooked. As she lifted the cover, once more from the dark came the voice: "Slowly now, Miss Alex." She looked in that direction to see Jones' silhouette leaning against a bookcase, and the orange glow of the burning tobacco as he inhaled.

Inside the case, the first thing she saw was a whale. A toy. Some kind of plush toy. She picked it up, and smiled. She recognized this. _Finally!_ "I know you! I called you Whale. Because…well…you're a whale…" Juno trailed off, and put the toy aside. _Why would I have a toy with me??_

He didn't understand. First, she was like a child, not knowing where she was, or who she was. Then, she was as a trained killer, using a sword skilfully and wielding it with power. Now, a child once more. Davy watched her smile as she picked up the toy. It was as if she were two people. On one hand, she was innocent, following orders blindly. On the other hand, give her a weapon and the innocence disappears. There were clothes under the toy, and she put them all on the side as she dug deeper into the case. Suddenly, she stopped. She was thinking. "Something amiss?" Jones asked as he walked towards her.

"There's something else. I can open up another part," Juno's eyes were scanning the case. _There!_ She pulled a small tab of leather, and the 'bottom' of the case lifted, revealing another compartment. Her eyes fell on the contents of the hidden section, and she gasped.

Davy walked around to see what she was so surprised about. Juno had taken a few steps back in shock. As the contents came to view, Davy's eyes narrowed. There was an assortment of weapons in the girl's case: one sword, two small daggers, a large knife of some sort, and two other dagger-like things in the shape of the Greek letter Ψ. There was also some sort of leather clothing as well. Jones turned to face the shocked girl.

"Tho…Those are mine!" she half whispered.

"They seem to be, yes. It seems the more we find out about you, the more questions there are. But I may have a solution for you," Jones smirked. He leaned in toward Juno, who was now backing away from him. _Yes. Finally. I see fear in your eyes, lass_. "You will serve me, on this ship. You will join my crew, do my bidding. Until of course, you remember who you are."

She was trapped. She knew she couldn't say no. It was as natural for her to serve the Captain as it was for her to breathe. She knew it in her gut. Juno held out her hand to shake on it, but just then, a thought came to her. "And when I do find out who I am. Do I get a choice?"

"Choice?"

"Yes. To choose whether to be who I am, or to stay here, to serve you?"

She was smart. But what harm was there? Davy Jones was undead, immortal, he controlled the waves; he was the sea. "You have an accord, Miss Alex."

And as his tentacled hand drew back, Juno saw a dark spot form on her own. A sign of the agreement made.

Jones took out the sword, the knife and the two daggers shaped as Greek letters. He left the two small daggers in the case. He replaced the clothes she had as well as the toy. "You may keep these with you. But I will keep these for now," he gestured to the items he had taken. "Go, take this with you. I will order the crew to bring you some canvas. You will string it up on the inside of the cell for your privacy. You will use the canvas when you're indecent, and all other times you're to keep it open. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Juno let herself out of the cabin, and felt the cool night air on her. What had she gotten into? She didn't know anything about this ship. She sighed as she walked back to the brig. _It's alright,_ she told herself. _You know in your heart that whatever life you had before this, you served a Captain. That was your job, your duty. it was why you were created_ A voice inside her whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sigh…I really should just copy and paste these things. Anyway, like I've said before, this is a no profit story, and I do not own any of the characters portrayed here. Only Juno. )

Chapter 3: Work and Play

"Captain? You wanted to see me before I turned in?" Maccus hung in the doorway to the Captain's cabin.

"Yes. I want you to bring these to the girl," Davy motioned to some things on the table.

"Yes sir. Sir, I was wondering. Earlier tonight, when she killed that man, there was something strange about it, I thought-"

"Aye. I saw it too. Did you know, she offered to serve me?" Davy turned up an eyebrow at Maccus. He wanted to know what his first mate thought about this.

"If I may speak freely sir."

"Granted."

"They say it is bad luck to have a woman on board. But I have a feeling about this one, sir. I agree with your decision to keep her."

Jones snorted and half laughed. "Bad luck or not, Maccus, I hope she's not trouble."

With that, Maccus turned and left for the brig.

…..

Juno was already done stringing up the canvas that was brought by someone who presented themselves as Koleniko. She thought of him as Puffer Face Man. She had just finished stringing up the rest of the canvas as a hammock when she heard steps coming down again. Turning, she saw it was the Shark, as she liked to think of him.

"Captain says these are for you," Maccus handed over a piece of folded cloth and a flask. Juno thanked him and set them down. "Better get some good nights rest. I have a feeling you'll be learning ship duties tomorrow." Maccus paused here. She was just staring at him. She looked so small. "Why did you do it?"

"Sorry?" Juno was called out of her reverie with the question. She was just noticing how much smaller she was than him.

"When the Captain ordered you to kill that man. Why did you do it?"

Juno shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Just came to me that I should. And then when I took that sword. It was as natural to me as breathing. I just took it, and I knew what to do."

"Well, I respect the Captain, and you should know, you've earned my respect in that you did his bidding." Before Juno could reply, Maccus turned and walked back upstairs.

"Oh…I sure hope this is water!" Juno had completely forgotten how thirsty she was. And hungry, too! She was elated to find a piece of bread and some meat and cheese wrapped in the cloth. In a very un-ladylike fashion, Juno devoured the bread, meat and cheese at once. She paused once to think about when she would get her next meal, and if she should save some, but by the time she was done thinking about it, she had eaten all the food. Shrugging, she picked up her Whale and blew out the candle.

…..

Juno awoke to Jones' laughter and the clunking sound he made when he walked down the stairs. "Rise and shine, lassie! Ha ha. You'll be learning how to scrub and mop the deck today! Hahaha!" Juno blinked a few times and slowly got up. She was about to step foot on the floor, but stopped short. She looked up at the Captain, embarrassed. "Sir? I uh…shall have to close the canvas for a moment. And…I have to get up to close it, but the reason I have to close it is because well," she grumbled out the rest of her sentence.

Davy raised an eyebrow and sneered at her. Then he took a stride forward, into the cell. He looked at her, clothed only in a large shirt, and noticed there was a slight flush on her cheeks. With two swift movements, Jones slid the canvas on both sides to conceal the cell. "As soon as your ready, Miss Alex. You're to join the crew above."

A large sigh of relief escaped her as he turned to leave. She felt uncomfortable when he was looking at her. She was glad she didn't have to say it out loud: "I'm not wearing any pants."

As the day wore on, Juno realized just how much she didn't like to scrub or mop or swab. It was hard work, and there was always the Shark man, barking orders. Juno liked climbing the rigging more, and working at the top of the mast. It was a beautiful day, and she was glad to have the sun on her face, and the wind blowing. It wasn't until she was being taught how to run the cannons out that she started feeling faint.

"Maccus! She's fainted…I think." Koleniko was poking her.

"Fainted? Well, is she still breathing?"

"Yes! I think…No, wait. Yes, she's breathing!"

"Well…uh…" Maccus had no idea what to do. A live woman had just fainted on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Maccus scratched his head.

Hearing the commotion, Davy pushed his way to the front of the group that had gathered. He looked at the unconscious Juno on the floor. Then he looked at his crew. They were all pretty much doing the same thing: Nothing. "Get back to work! All of you! I believe we have forgotten to feed and give drink to our new member." Jones moved forward, and using his good arm, picked up Juno and threw her over his shoulder. The crew just watched as he limped off with the girl. And, just as soon as he was out of sight, they got back to work.

…..

Laughter again, but this time, there was more of it. Juno opened her eyes to find herself in what could be classified as a mess hall. It looked as if the majority of the crew was there as well. She scanned the room from left to right. There were people playing some kind of dice game, others just sitting and drinking, and others just sitting and talking. Her eyes shifted upwards as she noticed the Shark was walking towards her.

"So you're awake huh? I was wondering when you'd come to. You fainted earlier today. Captain said something about not giving you enough water or food or something. I think he carried you here."

"Where am I?"

"Mess. Crew gets some time to themselves sometimes. When the Captain's not feeling too foul."

Juno smiled. "Does that mean I get a drink?"

The rest of the night was passed with the crew in the mess hall. Juno was actually enjoying herself. She thought, _I think I can do this. Everyday._ Just then, Davy Jones himself burst into the hall.

"Eat! Drink! And be Merry, for tomorrow some shall die! I've been reading letters I picked up from the last wreck. One of them contained some information about the chest. We set sail tomorrow. I will find that chest and anyone who stands in my way…it'll be the locker for them!" Davy sneered and the mess hall erupted in cheers from the crew.

…..

Authors note: Sorry the story's moving kinda slow…but I really don't wanna rush Davy, you know what I mean? I don't want to make him so cold and mean, but I don't want to make him all mushy, either. I rewatched Dead Man's Chest recently, and noticed that Davy's laugh is really cute! And he snorts a lot when he laughs. Anyway, we'll find out more about Juno quite soon. I think there may be some sort of battle in the next chapter. And Juno's not gonna like it when people try to hurt her Captain.

Ps: I thought it would be cute to have Davy sling her over his shoulder! Heeeee…..

Pss: Thanks to the reviews, by the way. I am really really really trying to keep our Davy in character. But it's getting hard! It's fun to tease and poke him, you know?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of these Disney characters belong to me. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm poor and hungry. Thank you.

Chapter 4: The Trigger

"Get up, Juno! Eat these, fast, and get your ass on deck soon or there'll be a lashing for you! Captain's in a wild mood today," Maccus set down some food and water at the door to Juno's cell. He waited till she stirred a bit. "Juno?"

"Hnn? Hmm?"

"NOW!"

Juno sat bolt upright, and the Shark man took his leave. Quickly, she grabbed some pants near her, and set to eating her breakfast quickly. It was raining outside. She could hear the droplets of rain. There was a lot of shouting and commotion on the ship today.

As she made her way to the deck, she found everyone on the crew was busy with something. Her eyes scanned the ship looking for the Shark man. She didn't spot him, but she did see Puffer fish man. "Koleniko!" she shouted. He didn't hear her above the commotion. Juno started towards him, but something caught her arm in a viselike grip. She emitted a short yelp and was snapped back into place, slamming hard into something. As she looked up, she found herself facing an angry looking Davy Jones. At only 5"5, Davy's impressive 6"3 towered over her.

"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Alex?" he asked, as his hold on her arm became increasingly harder.

"Sir…I was…I…"

Jones shoved something at her. "You are to keep these on your person at all times. I will have no fainting from you today. I need you down in the hold. The crew is bringing up the extra cannons and you will help them." Davy looked out to the ocean, "I want more firepower." He let go of her arm and walked away.

Juno looked down at what was thrust into her arms. It was another flask of water, and some more food. She quickly put it in her pocket, and tied the flask around her belt. The look in her Captain's eyes today was different than any she had seen before. There was bloodlust today. Whatever was in that chest he was talking about seemed important.

As she helped the crew with hoisting the extra cannons up from the hold, she began to wonder exactly what was in the chest, and why it was so important. Doing such monotonous and repetitive work left her time to think. "Hadras?" she addressed the Shell Head. "What's in that chest? The one the Captain was yelling about last night?"

"Not your place to ask me, and not my place to tell you," was the answer she received. And it was the same answer she received from anyone else, it seemed. When at last, the final cannon was hauled up, she stopped to catch her breath, and noticed blood on her pants. Confused, she looked at her hands. They were covered in blood from various cuts and rope burns. As she looked closer however, she noticed that the injuries were healing. Slowly, but surely, the cuts were closing up. _What the…_

"Miss Alex!" came a shout from above. It was Jones. "Get up here, now!"

Her mind was whirling with ideas about the chest and as she got closer to him, she couldn't resist. "Sir, what's in the chest we're after?"

Davy stiffened and glared down at her. "None of your business. And why is there blood on your pants?" Davy motioned to her legs. "Show me your hands!" But when he looked at them, they were completely fine. Not a cut on them. His eyes narrowed on her, as she shrunk back. He realized he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the moments when he could see fear in her eyes, and smell the fear rising from her skin.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ Wondered Juno. His eyes were full of a sadistic desire. She knew he liked to scare her. But part of her wanted that. She realized she enjoyed it. His dominating stature, the way he would order her around. She liked it.

"Sir! I think we're getting close!" shouted Maccus.

Jones snapped out of it, and replied, "Good. Get ready to take her down."

"Aye, sir."

"Miss Alex, I trust you remember the way to my cabin?" he purred. As she nodded, he motioned for her to go, and said, "I want to you to secure yourself there and wait until you're called to come back out. Wouldn't want you to get all wet now, would we? Hahaha…"

The look in his eyes and way he said 'wet' gave Juno shivers. She watched the Captain disappear around the corner before she moved. Juno was wondering what he had meant by 'down', and as she opened the door to the Captain's cabin, she got her answer. The entire ship tilted forward, as if diving! She barely had time to shut the door as water cascaded all around the ship.

…..

Juno looked at her surroundings, and found them familiar. The Captain's cabin hadn't changed at all since she was last there. The bed was a bit more rumpled, and there were papers scattered on the table. She picked up a few, and noticed they were letters from people representing some sort of company: The East India Trading Company. There was one letter marked with ink. It seemed that Jones had circled words on it. The word 'chest' was circled over and over again. The letter spoke of control, controlling the sea. _So, whatever is in that chest will help them control the sea…_ Juno dropped the letter back on the table and walked over to the large _thing_ at the end of the room. She ran her fingers over the black and white structures. It seemed familiar to her. Just then, something caught her attention. Something crawled quickly across the floor. It was only a hermit crab, but to Juno, it was the beginning of a sort of cat and mouse chase. She smiled to herself as she got down on all fours to hunt for the thing.

Perhaps is she wasn't so absorbed in her hunt for the crab, she would have noticed the upward tilt of the ship as it resurfaced. In fact, she was so absorbed in her little game that she didn't notice the sounds coming from outside the door. She completely missed the knock and the shouts for her to come back out. It wasn't until the door opened that she took notice they weren't underwater anymore.

"Who are you?" she asked the man that came through. She was puzzled as to what a man would be doing on board. From her first night on board, she gathered that men were either killed, or coerced into Davy's service. So what was this man doing here?

"What? A girl? Oh my God! Come with me! We'll take you back, don't worry!" He reached an arm out to her and took hold of her wrist.

"But, what about the Captain? What will he say?" Juno didn't want to make her Captain angry, and wasn't sure of what to do.

"Jones? Don't worry. We'll get him this time."

"Get him? What do you mean you'll get-" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked around her. The Dutchman had been boarded, and there was a battle in full swing. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, just stay by my side and everything will be alright!" assured the man.

Juno's heart was pounding. Chaos erupted all around her, and she was trying to focus on what was happening. _What do I do??_ And it was then she saw it: The Captain, fighting 4 men at a time. They were up by the ship's steering wheel. The men were _attacking_ her Captain! She wrenched herself free of the man's grip.

"You tricked me," she said, menacingly.

"What? What are you talking about! Come on, girl! We have to get you off this boat!"

"You're trying to hurt the Captain! You tricked me!!" Juno was hysterical. The man watched in horror as the girl he was trying to save grew angrier and angrier.

"Of course! He's Davy Jones! He's-"

"CAPTAIN Davy Jones is MY Captain!" Juno shouted. And as she looked above once again, she saw the Captain was giving it his best, but against 4 men all at the same time, he was beginning to falter. The rest of the crew was busy with their own fights, no one could help him. No one except her. And that's when she snapped.

…..

Juno took deep breaths and closed her eyes for a second, calculating what she should do. When she opened them again, her eyes were no longer that dark brown they once were, but a deep golden colour. The man who had tried to 'save' her was backing away. But she was too quick. In one motion, she grabbed the dagger at her side and swung out, slashing the man's throat. She looked above to where the Captain was, and was horrified to see that he was staggering backwards. Quickly, she calculated what she could do. And an instant later, she began running toward the Captain. She threw the dagger in her right hand and it aimed true. It struck one of the men right in his left temple. For a split second, each man looked toward where the dagger was thrown from, and it was that split second Juno was counting on. She jumped into the air and flipped herself between the two men behind Jones. She gave the man in front of her a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor. With her left hand, as she rounded the kick she used her remaining dagger to slice open the other man. She traced the imaginary line between the appendix and the heart with her knife. There was one other man left, and as he was about to plunge his sword into Jones, she jumped once more and landed between them. Having no weapon left, she used the only other thing she had to block the man's lunge: Her shoulder.

There was a gasp from both men as the sword cut through her. Jones' mouth was open and his eyes wild with shock. The other man was equally confused. But the girl he was looking at was like a demon. Her hair was plastered to her face and the rain had soaked through her clothes. There were blood spatterings all over her and her face. The look in her eyes was cold and angry, her golden eyes shone with hate.

Juno stepped forward, the sword cutting deeper into her. The man let go and faltered backward. She smiled a sick smile and threw a right hook. As the man was jolted to her left, her left hand came up and swiftly uppercut the man's jaw. As he fell to the deck, it was clear his neck had been broken. Juno turned around, hoping her Captain would be satisfied.

Jones looked at Juno with perplexity. There was a sword through her shoulder, but the girl did not seem to be in pain. He saw her eyes were not deep brown anymore, but they were strange and gold coloured. This was not the same girl that woke up on his ship this morning. This girl was something different. He stood there, just looking at her, her clothes clinging to her, and the wild look in her eyes. He took a step toward her.

She watched as he came toward her, her eyes drawn to his. She did not flinch when Jones reached out and grabbed the sword in her shoulder. He pulled it out swiftly. She grimaced a little, but the sensation was a mix of pain, and pleasure. She was pleased that she had protected her Captain. Juno could only stand and stare, as Jones came closer. She couldn't pull away from the look in his eyes. He was close now, close enough that a few stray tentacles could touch her face.

"Captain! It's not on board their ship!" Maccus interrupted. Behind him, most of the human crewmembers were dead, or close to. It seemed they had lost the battle.

Jones turned to him. "Then it goes down! Run out the cannons! I want to see that ship on the bottom of the ocean floor!" Davy took one more look at Juno as he descended to the main level to shout out more orders.

Again she was glued to the spot while her heart pounded in her ears. _What just happened?_

If anyone was looking, they would have seen her eyes darken again to deep brown. Juno clutched her shoulder, the wound was gone! It healed almost instantly! She sunk to her knees and looked at the devastation around her. Four men were dead. Did she really do that? She remembered so clearly her actions, but it was almost as if she couldn't control herself. It's as if she was only the ghost in the machine when it was happening. _Oh my God…I killed these men?_ Juno buried her face in her hands and wept.

…..

By the time she looked up and around again, the other ship was nowhere to be seen. Sunk, she assumed. The crew was already cleaning up the aftermath of the battle and tending to their wounds. She barely noticed Jones come up behind her.

"You did this." Jones motioned to the four dead men around her. "You did this for me."

Juno's head snapped up as he said this. _I did, didn't I?_

Davy came around to face her. He knelt down to be at her eye level, and tipped up her chin with his hand. "Why did you do this?"

She found she couldn't bear to look in his eyes anymore. She just stared down. She was watching his tentacles squirm, and without thinking she reached out tentatively and touched one. Jones flinched a little. But he didn't move away.

…..

"Maccus, psst, look." Koleniko pointed up to the wheel.

Maccus looked up to see the Captain kneeling in front of Juno, staring at her. She was holding one of his tentacles in her hand. The look in her eyes was a little sad. "We'd best be quiet about that," he whispered.

…..

Back in her room, Juno was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to herself. She didn't know what happened today. She had killed four men without a thought and afterward shared, what, some kind of _moment_ with the Captain? What was she _doing_? She had no right! It was her duty to serve him, and that was all. But she couldn't ignore the looks he threw her way. The way his eyes moved over her, or her the beating of her heart whenever he was close. And when she _touched_ him. He had let her.

"Juno. Get out of those clothes or you'll catch something horrible. By the way, nice work today. During the battle, I mean." Maccus was at her door again. Eyeing her. _Had he seen what transpired between her and Jones?_

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"Be careful."

"Huh?"

"With the Captain. Don't hurt him, or there'll be hell to pay." And with that, Maccus was gone.

_Don't hurt him?? What does he mean?? My duty is to protect him!_

Juno fell asleep with troubled thoughts on her mind. Not even her Whale, her familiar 'face' could comfort her tonight.

…..

The tune coming from the organ was harsh and dark. Davy couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. But what was he feeling anyway? He knew he liked it that the girl was following orders. But was there more? Frustrated, he banged on the organ some cluster chords, and sat back.

"I don't need this!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Annoyed with himself, he threw off his hat and coat, and walked to his bed. He wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep tonight.

…..

Author's note: Wooh, that was long. I didn't mean for this chapter to be that long! But it was a lot of fun to write. My own heart was racing writing out the scene between Juno and Davy. Well, it might be a while before I update again, so I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney owns them. Juno's mine, though!

Chapter 5: Short Shorts

"Captain Fairfield. We are concerned about our investment," an important looking man was saying.

Robert Fairfield was not pleased. He looked at the screen and wish he could just turn it off. "You have nothing to worry about, sir. We're well on our way to reclaiming her."

"That was not the impression I received when I read the report my subordinate gave me. It says here that our project escaped with the one tool that we could use to control it. And that the means of escape was a malfunctioning Pod that is now destroyed and there is almost no way of gaining the data back from it to find out where she was dropped. This is unacceptable, Robert! I would like to strip you right now of your rank, and demote you back down to the bottom! However, the committee thinks otherwise. You are to bring Juno Alex back from wherever she is, and you will use whatever means necessary. We must have her in our possession. Do you understand?"

Fairfield was seething. He was going to make Juno pay when he found her. "Yes sir. I understand."

…..

"We've recovered the black box. Or what's left of it. I believe the data just might be salvageable, but it's going to take some time," said Link, one of the engineers.

"Recover it. Work day and work nights. I don't care. We need to find her!"

"Robert, you realize she's probably not even in our own time anymore, right? This is going to take a _lot_ of time. Besides, even if we find out where she was dropped, she's taken out her locator. It must have been hard, cutting it out of her thigh. We buried it deep in there, remember? But it doesn't matter. It's not there anymore, and we can't locate her."

Fairfield looked at his friend. "I know, Link. But this isn't just some normal girl we're looking for. She was _bred_ to be the ultimate fighting machine. I personally oversaw her design. I know what she's capable of."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"She's perfect?"

"She's perfect, Link. In every way. Every sense was heightened, her agility, her strength, her healing capabilities. The way her head thinks while in battle. There's no cloudiness, no second thoughts. But all of that is hidden away. Unless she's triggered, she's almost a normal human being. I thought about teaching her to merge herself, so she wouldn't need a trigger. But she'd be too dangerous." Robert paused here. "I think we may have made her _too_ perfect, Link. If she ever did manage to merge the weapon part of herself with her normal personality…she'd finally realize she doesn't have to do as we tell her to. But then again, that's why we made the Restrainer for her."

"I hate watching you use that. I saw it once, and I don't want to see it again. I don't know how you stand her screams. But for the sake of your job, we'll find her, Rob. Don't worry."

…..

"We're here, sir."

Davy Jones was up early the next morning. He was up early because he couldn't sleep anymore. Thoughts of Juno from the day before were swirling in his head. He kept flashing back to when he had asked why she had killed the four men. She had been silent, and only looked at the floor. Then, for a single moment, time froze for Davy Jones. She had touched him. It wasn't just a casual thing, like a brush of the shoulder, or anything like that. Juno had been gentle. He remembered looking at her. Her eyes were looking down, but he had watched her hands. He had seen those hands proficient with blades, and now, they were so different, so small and delicate.

"Sir? We're here." Hadras was still in front of the Captain.

"What? Oh, yes. The usual then. Restock, resupply. We'll spend the night here."

"We're not looking for the chest anymore?"

"Of course we are! But I don't know where it is. And as circumstance would have it, we're running low on supplies, and we're running low on the crew's morale. So we're going to have a little night off. If you don't want it, I can arrange otherwise!" yelled Jones.

Hadras managed a hasty 'yes sir' and ran off. Jones sighed and leaned against the railing of the ship. He watched as the crew prepared the longboats and made their way to the shore. He had moved everything from the Isla Cruces to another island. They had used Isla Cruces as a drop off for stolen supplies and the like. That way, whenever the Dutchman was running low on gunpowder, or other things, they just made a run to the island. Davy wouldn't have admitted it to anyone except perhaps his first mate, but he was getting tired of this. First, Sparrow had the chest, then it was Norrington, and now finally that stupid Company.

As Jones walked around his ship, he noticed that he hadn't seen Juno since the night before. Telling himself that he wasn't worried at all about her and that his walk around the ship was just taking him in the direction of the brig, he made his way in the direction of Juno's room. She wasn't there…

…..

Juno Alex had also woken up early the next morning. She was also up early because she couldn't sleep anymore. Her thoughts were plagued with the Captain. She had killed men for him. And the worst part of was: It wasn't just because it was her duty. She had felt real anger seeing those men attack him. She had felt _worry_ when she saw that he might get hurt. A part of her wanted to believe that she had done it all just because. But there was a feeling she was not familiar with lurking within her as well. After the attack, when he had asked _why_, she had felt warmth. She didn't know how to say it. But she felt that if she looked into his eyes, she would have exploded. So instead, she just looked at the floor. Not wanting to be plagued with these thoughts the whole day, Juno got up.

Perfect was far from what she was feeling when she got up. She felt filthy. And Juno was indeed, quite filthy. Her hair was filthy, her skin was filthy, and her clothes were filthy. _I need a bath!_ She scrounged around in her case, and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Juno hunted around for soap, but there was none. Instead, she grabbed some deck soap (the same soap she used a few days ago to clean the deck) and headed outside. She knew they were near land, as she heard someone announce to the Captain. _Well, if he let them go, I'm sure he won't mind it if I take off for a few…_ She followed Maccus and stepped into the longboat.

"Captain know you're with us?"

"I wanna take a bath," Juno whispered. Her eyes looked pleadingly at Maccus, who succumbed to the look, and let her on the boat.

As soon as she was on shore, Juno waved to Maccus and set off to find the perfect spot to take her little bath.

She had walked at least a good hours walk around when she came upon it. She rounded a corner and was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was a secluded lagoon, with inviting green waters and white sand. She set her stuff down on a rock and ran around, enjoying herself. Carefully, she inspected the surrounding areas, and when she was satisfied, peeled off her layers of filthy clothing. She would wash them later. She stood on the beach, naked as the day she was born. Smiling, Juno took a little swim around the lagoon before settling down to get herself squeaky clean. She began with her hair, which was now getting a bit longer. She decided she would have to cut it as soon as she got back on the ship. Juno preferred to have her hair chin length, or shorter. As she was washing, she noticed her normally olive coloured skin was darker now, because of the sun over the past few days. When she finished cleaning herself, she put her short shorts and tank top over her still-damp skin, and began to wash all her other dirty clothes.

…..

Back aboard the Dutchman, Jones was almost frantic. He had asked the remaining crew members that were still on board whether they had seen her. Every time, the answer was 'no'. He had noticed that most of the clothing in her case was gone. _Has she run away? That little wench! After all that stupid talk about serving me she runs away!_

Though Davy Jones could not step foot on land, he was able to walk around the shallows of the island. And that is what he did, looking for Juno. He was grumbling to himself and almost didn't notice when he had finally come upon her. It was only when he heard small splashes that he slowed down. _Someone's on the other side of this corner._

It was a funny sight to see, (if one saw it, of course), Davy Jones cautiously peering around a corner to see what was on the other side. He saw Juno, and almost fell backward. The girl hadn't the decency to put on any clothes! Well, she wasn't completely naked, but she might as well have been. He had never seen a girl so careless in her dress. All the women around in the world and everywhere (as Davy thought) wore dresses or were like Elizabeth and dressed like a boy. But this was neither! She was wearing the shortest breeches he had ever seen, and the shirt she was wearing was missing fabric from the bottom, and from the top, and it was at least 2 sizes too small for her. However, as he peered around again, it was clear she could care less. _What is she doing?_ Juno was just running around in seeming random circles in the shallow waters. Then, as he looked closer, he saw: She was trying to catch the small fish that were swimming around. Jones emitted some sort of grunting noise as he watched Juno. Never before in his life had he seen a girl so happy to be dancing around in water wearing no clothes.

Jones cleared his throat loudly as he came around the corner. "Miss Alex?"

Juno stopped where she was. _Oh no! He's probably mad I stole all that deck soap!_

"Where are all your clothes?" he asked, incredulously.

"I washed them. They were filthy. I think I smelled bad."

"Well why don't you put them back on?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Don't argue with me, lass, you did NOT!" Jones yelled. Although Juno could see a sort of glint in his eye. _He's just joking with me…_

"Then you're standing there staring at a naked girl, and that's not very nice." Juno crossed her arms in front of her and put on her best smug face.

Davy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Besides, I'm wearing shorts!"

"SHORTS?! Now, that is truly an understatement, missy. Shorts would have been a sight of your ankle, but _this_? This is more like-" Davy was walking closer to Juno, and as he was, a breeze had begun to blow downwind from her. Jones paused. He sniffed the air. Twice. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Juno. "Why do you smell like a newly swabbed deck?"

Embarrassed, Juno turned her eyes downward, and like all people do when they are embarrassed, clasped her hands behind her back, and begun to dig one of her toes into the sand. "I washed myself with deck soap?"

"You did, did you now?" There was a hint of a smile on his face as Jones walked closer to Juno, and sniffed her once again. This was followed by a burst of his one syllable laughter and a volley of snorts. In fact, he had to put his hands on his knees he was laughing so hard.

Juno just stood there, watching her Captain laugh at her. She would never have said it, but she thought it was cute. The way he snorted whenever he laughed.

When Jones had finally calmed down, he looked at Juno once more. Up and down. "This is certainly not the same girl who stood in front of me after incapacitating four grown men."

This comment struck a chord in Juno. She looked down at her feet. "I disappoint you then."

The Captain began to walk around her, but kept his eye on her. "That is not what I said, Miss Alex. What I'm trying to say is that here," his claw hand reached up and tapped her on the head, "inside this pretty little head of yours, seems to be a trigger of some sort. One moment, you're an innocent little girl. Then the next, you're a weapon!" Here, he stopped. He had gestured with his arms, and the way he stood now made Juno feel uncomfortable. _He's so imposing…_ Jones walked behind Juno, and leaned in close. "I think, it would be in your best interests to somehow…merge little girl with trained killer. A seamless mix between the two."

Juno turned around to face her Captain. He had gotten close enough that when she did so, her face was so close to his, she could feel his breath. _Why does he do this?! It makes me feel so small._ Her heart hammered in her ears as she stood, frozen. She inhaled sharply as a tentacle or two brushed her face.

Davy Jones could see in her face that she wasn't afraid of him in the sense that most people were. It wasn't a horrified sense of fear he saw. It was fear of the unknown. He quickly drew back as he noticed a large flush come across her cheeks. She was biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know how," she spoke quietly.

Instantly regaining his composure, Jones said, "Well then why don't you tell me _why_ you did what you did. You have to know what exactly triggers it." He sat down on a nearby rock protruding from the water, and waited.

_Why indeed…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the PoTC Characters belong to me. Unfortunately, that means you, Davy. Oh well. At least I got Juno!!

Chapter 6: Restrainer

File: Juno Alex. CLASSIFIED

DOB: June 27, xxxxx

Sex: Female

Height: 1.62 metres

Weight: 53 kg

Complexion: Dark/Olive

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Black

Facts: Was created as a weapon of war. Design was taken from previous prototypes. However, previous prototypes were male, and the Y chromosome was found to be unable to carry certain genetic characteristics the Weapon needed. Therefore, a new design was used: Female. Subject was created, not born. Age at creation was approximately 12 years. Preliminary tests were extremely successful. The subject learned at an accelerated rate, and at 18 years, testing was complete. In the field, the subject was adept at following orders and completing successful missions. There was a brief lapse in emotion shown by the subject during Mission 23-A. As a result, emotions were discouraged. A restraining device was functioned. During an operation, a stimulator was placed at the base of the brain stem, triggering certain nerves. When in use, the restraining device, which is tuned into the stimulators placed within the subjects' brain, excites pain nerves throughout the body, causing the subject to be incapacitated. Superiors are strongly encouraged to use the restraining device if they feel the need to.

Warnings: Subject is extremely dangerous. Subject must at no time be shown special treatment. Subject is to remain in locked quarters unless on a mission, or on designated 'public time'. Subject must not be allowed to form friendships or attachments. This could prove to cause fatal errors in judgement during missions. Do NOT approach subject when eyes are gold. This designates that the Weapon is active.

Status: MISSING

…..

Fairfield closed the file. He could have read on, but it wasn't like he hadn't memorized it in its entirety anyway. He sighed as he sat at his desk. He had almost grown too attached to Juno. But at the end of the day, he always remembered she was only a tool. It wasn't like she was a real person. Sure, she had emotions and such. After all, she was moulded on a human design. Juno Alex was designed to infiltrate enemy stations and gather information. She also functioned as a 'cleaner'. Stick her in a room full of enemies, and they'd be all cleaned out in a matter of minutes. It was just too bad that there wasn't enough money to fabricate a new one. Juno Alex had cost thousands of millions of dollars in technology and manpower.

"DAMN!"

Captain Robert Fairfield smashed his fist on his desk. She was going to cost him his appointment as director of homeland security! He had it in the palm of his hand, the one thing that would ensure his country be the most powerful in the world. And now, all his dreams came smashing down. He knew he should have installed an independent thought restraint as well. But it was too late now.

…..

Juno watched as her Captain sat down on the rock. She knew he would wait there until she told him everything. Despite the heat, Jones had taken out his pipe and was now smoking it contently in front of her. She started towards him and sat herself down beside him. She looked at him briefly, but his expression was still serious.

"I was scared," she said finally. She waited for a reply, but there was none. Fidgeting with her hands, Juno continued. "I was scared at first because I didn't know what was going on. My first thought was that you'd be angry with me. But then there was so much chaos around me. I got…well…I was worried. About you. Don't ask why. I just was, that's all. Then when I saw you, you were fighting against four men. There were four of them. But only one of you. I thought they were going to hurt you." Juno lowered her voice. "Then I got angry."

"Then you must remember that anger. You must remember the way you felt when it happened. Can you do that, Miss Alex?"

"I…I think so…"

Quickly, Jones got up. "Then show me, Miss Alex!" He had put away his pipe and was now holding his sword. Its tip pointed at her face.

The look on her face was of pure shock. "I can't…I can't fight you, sir! I won't!"

Jones sneered at her. "You will obey _me_. _That_ was part of our accord!"

"But I don't have my weapons here."

"Then you will dodge my attacks until you find something you can use!" And with that, Jones swung and swiftly cut a shallow line across her face.

Juno touched the wound. She saw blood on her hand. But already, she could feel it closing up, slowly. She was feeling shocked and angry. Why would he ask her to fight him? And why would he hurt her like this? She looked at him, but all she could see in his eyes was a challenging look. He was challenging her. Juno thought for a second. When she looked at him again, he could tell by her eyes that she had accepted his challenge.

Jones lunged forward, but Juno had already jumped off and had landed behind him. Swiftly, she ducked down deep and swept her foot, knocking Jones off of balance. She knew he would have been expecting a roundhouse kick. Juno was trying to recall all the emotions she had felt when she had changed into that killer. As soon as she heard the splash marking that her Captain had hit the water, she stood back, and took a stance. She would wait until he got up. _Bad idea…_ His eyes were furious. Fear crept into Juno for only a second. _That's it! That's the same fear!_ She harnessed the emotion and tried to remember what her anger was like. _Think, think, think!_ But it was too late. Jones had moved in fast, and as he lunged this time, his sword didn't miss. It penetrated deep into her left thigh.

"HA! HA! Don't tell me, that's all you've got, Miss Alex!" Jones put his face close to hers, "I want _more_ from you," he whispered.

First, there was pain. But then, a burning sensation deep in her gut. _This is it. This is the one I was looking for._ Juno screamed a feral growl, and grabbed Jones' wrist. "More, you say? You want more?!" She was in hysterics again, but Davy could see it in her eyes. A golden sheen was coming across them.

Juno pushed Jones off with all her might and as he toppled backward, she jumped. She jumped and her foot collided with his chest, sending him backward even further. She couldn't wait, though. She couldn't wait for him to stop moving. Juno ran toward Jones and kicked his sword into the air. She caught it and as he landed, she put her right foot on his chest. The sword fell back down and she caught it, pointing it at his throat. "Is this what you want, Captain?"

Jones had been surprised at her strength all of a sudden. But it was her speed more than anything that astounded him. He didn't even have time to react as she jump kicked him and managed to even get his sword out of his hand. Now that he was staring up at her, he saw the coldness in her golden eyes. His own sword was pointed at his very throat, but he didn't care. She had done it!

…..

Maccus had run toward the direction of that inhuman growl the second he heard it. Koleniko and a few others had joined him. As they got to the lagoon, all they could see was their Captain, lying on the beach shallows, and Juno, with her foot on his chest, sword aimed at his throat.

"JUNO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Maccus ran towards them. He couldn't believe that she would do this after everything. She had tricked them! All she really wanted was the control of the Dutchman and the Kraken!

But Maccus stopped short when he heard laughter coming from his Captain.

For that one distracted moment when Maccus had yelled, Juno had lost her concentration and Jones began to laugh. He shot out his claw and grabbed her by the neck as he stood up. As she dropped the sword, he picked it up and sheathed it again. He looked right into her brown eyes and said, "Kill you? But I think not, Miss Alex. I think, I would like to use you." He put her down and looked at Maccus and the other surprised crewmembers. "Not to worry. Only conducting a test, here. As you were."

As the crew slowly retreated, one of them stayed behind. It was Maccus.

"Everything is fine, Maccus. You may go." This time, it was more of an order. Jones had pointed in the direction the rest of the crew had went. Maccus had looked at both of them before he shook his head and walked away. There was a heavy silence between Juno and her Captain.

"Please don't make me do that again," she whispered.

Jones turned to look at Juno again. She was just standing there, staring at the floor again. _Why does she do that?_

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt-" she was surprised as he took a step closer, right in front of her, "you."

Jones' eyebrows furrowed. "Hurt? Me? Lass, you could never hurt me." He tilted her face up to his. "I'm Davy Jones. Devil of the sea, what all men fea-" He was about to say more, but she was looking at him differently. She was breathing fast, and her breaths were shallow. Her mouth was slightly open. Suddenly, she grabbed the sleeve of his coat with her left hand and rested her right above his belt, pulling herself towards him. Jones barely had time to react as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

For the second time in his life, time stopped for Davy Jones. He wasn't sure of what to do. But it seemed Juno was. Her lips pressed into his own and her body was warm. She was clutching onto his sleeve so tightly, as if she would fall at any moment. Unable to control himself, Davy Jones kissed back. He had forgotten what it felt like, to have someone so close. It was only when he felt her tongue in his mouth that he realized what he was doing.

"Wench!" he hissed as he pushed her away from him. Her face was flushed like mad and she was breathing as if she'd just run a marathon. She fell back, and landed in the shallow water, her face betraying her emotions as she tried to explain herself.

"I…I'm sorry…I-" Juno didn't know what to say. She stopped trying when she felt tears roll down her face. Turning from him, she just sat there in the water, crying.

Jones walked past her a few steps, towards the deep. He turned back once to look at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at her, his expression hard and angry. What she didn't know, was that he was angry with himself. Quickly, he turned around, and disappeared into the sea.

…..

A while later, Juno got up and walked back to the beach, where her now clean clothes were already dry. She lay down on the grass and tried to clear her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. _Why didn't I stop myself?_ Going back to the Dutchman didn't seem like an option right now. She couldn't face him. Not so soon. He had looked so angry.

As the sky turned dark, Juno heard a dark music coming from the direction of the Dutchman. It was violent, and lonely at the same time. She closed her eyes to listen to it, and fell fast asleep, under the stars. Hours later, on the darkened deck of the Dutchman, the Captain stood at the railings, his arms crossed on top of them as he leaned heavily against his ship. He was looking out to the sea, his eyes full of a melancholy sadness. As he listened to the sound of the waves lapping against the ship, he thought about Juno, and their kiss. He knew he should never have let it happen…but she had been so warm, and so small, ready to be –

Jones shook his head, and pushed the thoughts away. It was going to be one of those nights again…

…..

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, and for the ppl who have added my story to their favourites! Don't worry, Jones is gonna use to his advantage the fact that he's now got himself a trained weapon on board. He's also gonna have to wrestle with his inner emotions! shock Lol! Anyway, thanks again, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this story, nor are any of the PoTC characters mine. Since Juno is not an original PoTC character, and since she is from that deep space known as my brain, she's mine! )

Chapter 7: Heartless

"Sir! We're ready to sail. But…" Maccus trailed off.

"But? But what?" snapped Davy.

"Uh, sir, the girl, Juno. She's not on board. She didn't come back last night."

"What!? And you thought to tell me this NOW??" The captain snapped his scope back into place and turned to face Maccus, his eyes stormy.

"Well, I figured she was with you…"

"Well you assumed wrong then!" Jones shoved the scope into Maccus' hands, shoving him away.

"Should we look for her?"

"Never mind that, I already know where she is. Koleniko! Make ready that longboat, and row it over there," Davy pointed. "You'll be rowing Miss Alex back to the ship." And with that, the Captain disappeared into one of the walls, only to reappear close to the shallows of the beach. He expected to find Juno at the same lagoon from the night before. But she was nowhere to be found. Jones growled, angry that now that she wasn't where he had expected her to be. He spotted her clothes lying on the grass, above the beach, but the girl herself was gone. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to ship, she came over the rise. She stopped when she saw him. Jones just waited there, not wanting to say anything. When Juno realized that her Captain was not about to move, she slowly walked toward him, only stopping when she was a few feet away.

"Why didn't you come back to the ship last night? Or at least report to the crew that you'd be out here?" Jones' voice was eerily calm. Juno just stood in front of him, her eyes darting around. "Miss Alex! You are forcing me to remind you that I am the Captain, and I just asked you a ques-" he was cut off by a question.

"Why did you push me away?" In a small voice, Juno had asked her Captain the question that had been in her mind all night.

Davy Jones was a broken man. Anyone who knew his legend knew it. And now here, standing in a lonely lagoon, was a girl asking from him something he felt he could never give again. It made him angry. It was as if she was taunting him with everything he lost and could never regain. He snarled at her and took two steps, closing the distance between them. His claw reached out to grab her by the neck.

"Why? You ask _why_ I pushed you away? Because I'm a heartless Devil, that's why! I cut it out of me so I wouldn't have to feel anymore! Because a stupid wench like you threw away everything I gave! She betrayed _me_! _That's_ why!!" When he had finished yelling, he noticed Juno was turning blue. He was cutting off her air flow. He released his grip, and she fell into the water.

"Did it work?" Juno asked, as she tried to regain her breath.

"What?" Jones looked at Juno in disbelief. _Why doesn't she just shut up and go back to the ship?_

"You said you did it so you wouldn't have to feel anymore." Looking up at Davy Jones, her eyes were sad. "Did it work?"

"Why don't you judge for yourself! Get up! Get your clothes and get back to the ship. There's a longboat waiting for you," Jones snapped. He glared at her until she turned around to get her clothes. When she turned back, he was already gone.

…..

As Juno walked around back to the drop-off point, her mind was busy thinking. _Did he really cut out his own heart? He must have loved that other girl. Wait. Love? What am I even talking about?? I don't even know what that is. But sometimes the way he looks at me…_

"Hey, Juno! I'm over here! Let's go!" Koleniko shouted.

Juno gave a weak half smile, wiped away any remaining tears she had, and ran to the longboat.

"So you spent the night on the island alone? Wasn't it lonely?" Koleniko asked. He was trying to make conversation. In fact, Juno didn't know it, but he had been trying to get up the courage to talk to her for some time now.

"Well, even if I spent it on the ship, I'd probably be alone there, too."

"No way! You'd have been able to come down with the crew and stuff. We had a good time. Old Maccus had too much Rum too drink…hey. You're not listening to me!"

Juno turned to him, "Sorry, Koleniko. My mind is somewhere else. Tell me, and I really need to know. What is in that chest the Captain is always searching for?"

Koleniko was quiet all of a sudden. "Well, don't tell no one that I told you. But it's his…." And he whispered this last word: "heart."

"He cut it out because of a woman, didn't he? What do will he do when he gets it back?"

"Probably hide it again. He hates that thing, but he doesn't like no one to control it, either. It's strange. I'd'a thought that whoever has it woulda come forward by now and tried to get the Cap'n to do whatever they wanted him to do." Koleniko looked at Juno. Her eyes were a little red. "Do you like the Cap'n?"

"What? Like?" Juno became a little embarrassed, and her cheeks went a slight pink. "It doesn't matter. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Is that why you were crying?" Koleniko asked, as they arrived back at the Dutchman. When Juno didn't answer, he said, "Don't worry. He wouldn't keep a woman on board if he didn't like you. Anyway, you fight pretty good, and a lot of _us_ like you!" He smiled as he helped her up the ladder, back onto the ship.

…..

As the Dutchman got under way, Juno sat in her room alone. She didn't feel like socializing very much. _What does it matter if he has a heart or not? He can still feel. He feels angry, he feels sad, he feels happy…is he ever happy?_ She picked up her little Whale plush toy. "I wish I could be like you. You're just here. You don't do anything, and I pet you and keep you company. You're probably happy for a toy, aren't you?"

"What did you do?" Maccus appeared instantly at her door. Juno was startled as she didn't hear anyone come down the stairs.

"Pardon me?"

"To the Captain. What did you _do?_"

"I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?" Juno exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Don't tell me that, Juno! You did _something_. He played his organ last night. Did you hear it? He hasn't played like that in years now. Always sad, always melancholy, but never violent. And then this morning, he was livid you weren't here, and ever since then he's been outright bitching about things just for the sake of bitching. So don't you sit there and tell me you didn't do anything!" Maccus entered Juno's room, shut the canvas, and shut the bars. He quieted his voice. "I've been watching you since you first came on board. I agreed with the decision to keep you. I didn't think that you would ever…think of the Captain in that way. But I've seen the way you look at him, and I saw the way you touched him after that first battle you were in. I even warned you: Don't hurt him-"

"I didn't hurt him! I didn't mean for any of it to happen. It just did."

"_What exactly happened_?"

Juno fidgeted with her hands, and was biting her bottom lip again. Maccus was burning holes into her forehead. "I kissed him." She looked up at Maccus, whose eye was wide as a saucer. "He kissed back. Until I stuck my tongue in his-"

"I don't need to know all the details, alright?" Maccus was shaking his head, and had his arm out in front of him with his hand in Juno's face. The gesture was clear: STOP.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that was before you told me what happened."

"Wait a second…you thought…you thought it was _me_ who rejected _him_??" asked Juno in disbelief.

"Well, he did seem really angry…"

"Yeah well it was the other way around. So you can bugger off now. Besides, it's not like he wasn't asking for it. He's always towering over me, and he always gets so close when he speaks, and his face never seems to stop squirming, I wanted to touch it."

"Well forget what I said then," Maccus turned to leave. "By the way, the Captain wants to see you up on deck."

"You're kidding! I can't face him right now!" Juno shrank into the wall of her room.

Maccus shrugged. "Captain said he wanted to see you, and since you were the rejectee, not him, there's less chance if him killing you. That's all I was really worried about. I'd get up there soon if I were you."

Juno watched as Maccus opened the canvas, and the bars again. He gave her a nod, and left.

…..

Author's note: I'm not sure if it's showing through, but I want Juno's personality to get more and more distinct. When she first arrived on the Dutchman, she really was like a robot. She just wanted to follow orders. It was all she knew. But now, with no one restraining her emotions, she's free to experience them all! I like her. She's kinda dumb…but only about some things. If she wanted to kill you, she wouldn't even have to think about it. Lol!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own no PoTC. Me own Juno. She mine.

Chapter 8: Mission

Juno steadied herself on a rail before climbing the rest of the stairway. Her heart was already thumping like mad, and she wasn't even in the Captain's view yet! As she came on deck, she spotted him immediately. He was at the helm, with Maccus. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something. As she neared, Jones took notice of her.

"Ah, so if it isn't Miss Alex, the almost stowaway! Time to pull your weight on this ship now, lassie. I've got a…mission of some sort for you," Jones' eyebrow raised and his head cocked to one side as he said this.

"Y-yes sir. I'm ready," Juno steadied her breathing and nodded at the Captain.

"I'm tired of wasting time! The time has come for everyone to really learn how merciless the Devil of the sea can be! We sail towards Port Royal. Any ship encountered will be boarded by you, Miss Alex," here he paused. "You alone will incapacitate the crew, you alone will search for the chest on board. Anyone in your way will be cut down. When you are finished, you will signal to the Dutchman, and we will surface." Jones paced around Juno. "We will see what this _weapon_ is capable of."

Maccus was a little perturbed by this. "But sir, she is only one person. Do you think she can really pull this-"

"I can do it," said a resolute Juno. "I will follow my Captain's orders." Juno looked into her Captain's eyes. "I will do what you want me to do."

Jones snarled and spoke menacingly, "You had better, Miss Alex. You had better." And with that, he disappeared into the nearest wall of his ship.

"Juno, I-" Maccus started.

"Don't worry, Shark man. I'll be alright. Just call me when you need me."

…..

Koleniko rushed down to Juno's quarters. He arrived to find her canvas shut, and the bars closed. "Uh...Juno? I heard the Cap'n be sending you out? Alone?"

Surprised to hear him there, Juno pulled back the canvas. Koleniko was standing in front of her, looking worried. "Yes. Apparently he wants to save on resources."

"Uh, I dunno what that means, but uh…good luck. I don't want to you get hurt or anything." Koleniko was looking at the floor.

Juno characteristically bit her bottom lip. _Uh-oh…does he like me or something?_ "Don't worry, Koleniko. I'm pretty sure I can handle this." She smiled at the trembling creature in front of her.

"A-Alright…" he trailed off. He looked at her once, but quickly shuffled away.

Once he had left, Juno shut the canvas again. She had her case open to the hidden compartment. She was staring at the leather suit inside. (a/n: think Selene from Underworld. That suit should get a reaction out of ol' Davy. If that doesn't, I don't know what will!) She knew it was what she would wear during the attack. Running her fingers lightly over the suit, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her memory had a flash of something:

She was fighting in a room. There was a man in front of her trying to kill her. But she was calm. She was calm as her foot connected with the man's face, and she was calm when the sword she was carrying slashed him in two. She liked doing that. Her favourite was slashing a man horizontally, but spinning back around before she was finished. Then the sword would cut through the other way. It always left the bodies shaped funny. She liked oddities like that.

When Juno opened her eyes again, they were a golden colour again. Smiling, she took off her clothes and changed into the leather suit. As she zipped up here and there, and smoothed out the leather over her skin, she began to realize that this is what her previous life had been. She was a killer. She was still a killer. The only difference now was that somewhere, somewhere inside her, emotions ran deep as well. Juno was only a robot before. And she smiled again as she realized she was so much more now.

…..

Davy Jones was looking through his telescope at a ship. It was flying British colours. He smiled to himself. This ship would be the first to fall. He had just given orders that Juno be summoned to him. Jones straightened up and locked his telescope back in place when heard small footsteps behind him. He was hoping to see the golden eyed girl in front of him, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

Juno was dressed in skin-tight black leather. Her daggers were attached to her suit. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and those eyes! Those golden eyes. They were hungry for the kill.

"My other weapons sir. The ones you confiscated from my case the first night I was here. I need them now." Hearing her speak gave Jones a small shiver. Her voice was so cold. _Is this really the same girl who kissed me?_

Davy already had her weapons ready for her. Silently, he held them out. Juno attached each one to herself, each in its own place. When she was done, she looked in the direction of the British ship. It still hadn't spotted them. "I'm ready, sir."

For a split second, Jones wanted to touch her. To say something to her. But he didn't. Instead, he turned to the crew and yelled, "DOWN!"

Juno waited for the water to close in around her. Then, she would swim upwards, against the suction of the ship as it would try and pull her down. She thought that for a moment she had seen a sort of sadness in the Captain's eyes. She wasn't sure. But this was not the time for distractions. Juno jumped as the water engulfed the Dutchman, and swam up to the surface.

The crew was busy with their duties as the Dutchman submerged. Her captain was busy staring up at the girl who was now swimming upwards towards the surface.

Maccus cleared his throat behind Jones. "Sir? If I may have a word?"

"What now, Maccus?"

"If I might speak freely, sir?"

"Oh for crying out loud, say what you have to say!" cried Jones.

"I…well, I spoke to Juno earlier about what happened at the lagoon. I thought perhaps she was…unkind…I thought-"

"Make your point, Maccus!"

"My point sir, is that…well. You pushed _that_," he gestured above them, "away?" Maccus shook his head as he turned and walked down to the quarter deck.

Jones rolled his eyes. If it was any other crew member, he would have handed out some free lashes. But Maccus was different. As his first mate, Maccus was diligent his duties, and his loyalty to his Captain had always been unswerving. He was the closest thing Jones had to a friend on his ship. _He's right. No woman in the world would ever offer herself to me now…and of course the one that does I have to push away. But I can't go through that again. _Clenching his one good first, Jones shoved the thoughts away and walked to his cabin. He made sure the crew knew to call him should there be any signal from above.

…..

Juno easily climbed on board the sleeping ship. Darkness always ensured an easier time. It always meant that most of the people were sleeping. Juno crouched in a corner of the ship, listening for a tell-tale thump that would alert her to the chests' presence onboard. However, all she could hear was snoring, breathing, and a few crewmembers talking to each other. _Oh well…_ Quickly and silently, Juno dispatched the sleeping crewmembers. It was tedious work, but the Captain had ordered it. She left only one alive. Perhaps Jones needed a crewmember tonight. At the stern of the ship, Juno decided to take a little break, and she sat on the deck, with her legs hanging off the ship. She knew that in a few moments time, someone would notice the bodies below.

"Lieutenant! Wake the Cap'n! Everyone's dead below! Everyone!!"

"What!? Are you sure!?!? God help us all, I'll wake the Captain!"

In a few seconds, chaos erupted around the ship. What was left of the crew was not a lot, and they were afraid. Juno could smell it on the night breeze. She would wait until they were gathered on the quarterdeck. Then she would have a few questions for them. But before then, she had to get inside the Captain's cabin. That's where the orders were. That's where she would find what the crew would not tell her. Dressed in black, it was easy for her to slip into shadows and corners unnoticed. Once inside the cabin, she relaxed a little. She knew the others outside would be busy trying to figure out why and how 98 percent of their crew was dead under their noses. Juno looked over papers that were scattered here and there, but she could see nothing that would help her Captain. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black box. Her eyes narrowed as she looked it over. She would need a key to open it. She grunted a small noise, and took out her dagger. _This should suffice_. She thought. And sure enough, the box popped open. One of the corners of Juno's mouth turned up slightly as she read the calligraphic writing: Orders for the Captain of H.M.S. Hotspur. She stuffed the papers into the front of her suit, and started outside. Just then however, she noticed something else in another room.

The door was ajar to the Lieutenants ward room, and there was something in there that caught Juno's eye. She walked up to the structure and ran her fingers lightly over the black and white keys of a piano. It seemed familiar to her somehow. _I can play this…I think…_ Juno was about to sit down on the bench, but she heard rapid footsteps make their way into the cabin behind her. Quickly, she sat up, and ran to the doorway. She leaned against the wall, and waited.

"What the? Someone's been in here!"

Juno could hear whoever it was unsheathe a sword. She took out her sais (a/n: think Raphael's weapons from TMNT, or Elektra's weapons) and readied herself. As soon as the man stepped one foot in the room, Juno stabbed the sai in her left into his chest. With her right hand, she stabbed the other sai into his temple. The body slumped over, and she replaced her weapons. She stepped over the body, and made her way out.

On the deck, the remaining crew was assembled. Juno's golden eyes scanned over them. She could see the Captain, distinguished from the rest by his hat and clothing. There were three Lieutenants left and a handful of deck hands. "Well, well well! You are the last, are you?" she yelled over them.

Surprised, the crew looked up to see a smallish girl, dressed in skin tight black standing over them. The few who had pistols pointed them at her.

"And who you might you be? Are you responsible for the devastation on my ship?" yelled the angry Captain.

"That's right. But I feel like being nice tonight. So, why don't you all just settle down, and let me ask you a few questions."

"You just killed my entire crew! What makes you think we're going to listen to you now?" the Captain looked sideways at his Lieutenants, "If she moves, fire."

"Exactly! I just killed your _entire_ crew. One girl, me, single-handedly took over," Juno said smugly. She jumped down, and the Lieutenants flinched; but they didn't fire. Juno closed in on the Captain. "_That's_ why you're going to listen to me now."

The Captain took advantage of Juno's closeness, and unsheathed a hidden knife, quickly plunging it into her stomach. He expected shock, and surprise to reign over her face. But instead, the girl just smiled. "What the Devil?"

"You're petty weapons can do no damage to me," explained Juno as she straightened up, knife still in her. She took it out swiftly and wiped the blood on her leg. "Now are you going to put those guns down, or will I have to _make_ you?"

The scared crew put down their weapons and shrank back from the strange girl. "Wh-what do you want then?" asked the Captain.

"The chest. Where is it?" Juno asked slowly. She wanted to make sure everyone understood.

"Chest? What chest? You're mad, girl!" shouted one of the deck hands.

"And you're a dead man!" Juno stepped up to the shaking man and with her left hand, lifted him up off the floor by his neck. She took out a knife and sliced his stomach open, his entrails spilling out onto the floor.

Juno stepped back from the corpse and twitched her head in the direction of the Captain. "The chest that contains the heart of Davy Jones. Where. Is. It?"

"_That_ chest? You'll never get your hands on it. You'll never control Davy Jones!"

"Then you are of no use to me." Juno pulled the sword from her back where it was sheathed. She was in a position to slice his head clean off.

"Wait!" shouted a Lieutenant. "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

Juno stopped and turned around. The Captain was yelling something, but she didn't need to hear it. She walked up to the desperate Lieutenant and shoved a knife into his shoulder. He screamed but she just pushed in further. "Now that I've got your full attention," Juno smirked, "speak."

"Th-the chest is in control of Lord Cu-Cutler Beckett. He was mo-moving it from ship to ship, so it wasn't in a fixed l-location. Bu-but I think it's on it's way back to Port Royal n-now," he stammered.

"Good. But as I was saying before, the good Captain of your ship is of no use to me." Juno walked back to the Captain who had now stood up to face her. But he was not prepared for Juno's speed. It was too late for him as she stuck a dagger vertically up through his chin, and then pulled it out horizontally, causing the blade to cut through his face. She then turned to face the crew again. "I want 8 kegs of powder put in some rigging. One of you will make a fuse. Light it, then throw it overboard."

"Why should we anything you say? You'll just kill us anyway!" the Lieutenant who had given up the information spat out.

"Whoever does what I ask I will leave alone. I promise."

With that, the deck hands looked at each other. Then they got to work.

…..

Back onboard the Duchman, Jones was getting impatient. It had been well over an hour and half since Juno swam to the ship. He exited his cabin and began to pace up and down his deck. He saw Maccus coming towards him.

"Sir? I meant to ask you this before, but what exactly is the signal we're looking for from Juno?"

Jones thought for a moment, his forehead wrinkling. "I don't rightly know, Maccus. I forgot to-" but Captain was cut off by a large explosion in the waters above. "But that must be it! SURFACE!" he yelled to the crew.

…..

"Why are you doing this?" asked a Lieutenant. Juno was looking out over the railings at the black sea.

"Captain's orders," she said simply.

"Captain? You're from a ship? What Captain?" asked the confused man.

However, he received his answer when the Dutchman surfaced beside his ship. His eyes widened and realization dawned on him. "You're working _with_ him?? You stupid wench! You're working with the Devil!"

"Actually, she works _for_ me," smiled Davy Jones. He had just come out of some dark corner, and some of the crew made it over as well. Jones stepped forward, and grimaced at the unsightly mess left by the crewmember that was gutted. He looked over at Juno, who just shrugged.

…..

Juno slipped back into the ward room where the piano was as Jones was doing his thing up on deck. She wanted to touch it again. She sat down on the bench and gingerly put her hands on the keys. Closing her eyes, Juno tried to remember something, anything that might come back to her. Her fingers began to move on their own, and she started humming a low tune as she played.

Up on deck, as the last man agreed to serve, Jones cocked his head to one side. He could hear something. _Music?_ He barked out some orders to the crew to get back on the ship with the new members, and headed towards the direction of the sounds. He walked silently into the Lieutenants ward room to find Juno sitting at a piano. She was playing some chords and humming a low, sultry tune. He clicked his claw, and she stopped, turning in his direction. "I didn't know you could play."

Juno swallowed. "Neither did I." _Please don't come near me, please don't come near me_, she repeated in her head. But it didn't seem to work as Jones stepped closer.

Jones stared hard at Juno. She was pretty in her normal clothes, but in her skin tight outfit, she was so much more. He pushed the piano bench aside as he neared her, and spoke low and soft. "It seems you've accomplished your mission, Miss Alex."

"You have to stop, sir. You shouldn't get so close to me," whispered Juno.

"And why not?" he asked, tipping her face upwards. She had that look in her eyes again. And this time, he knew what it was: Desire. He knew she wanted him, and he was going to take advantage of that. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face with his tentacles and he could see her shiver. Jones smiled Devilishly. "I can do whatever I want," Jones said huskily.

Juno licked her lips. "But _I_ am not something you want." Her face betrayed a hurt emotion for moment before she shoved him away and walked back up to the deck. _How dare he taunt me?! _She thought as she dove into the ocean. Juno swam back to the Dutchman, leaving Jones on the ship.

Back in the piano room, Jones smiled to himself. He was pleased that he had hurt her just a little. He couldn't ignore the fact that he relished dominating her. He wanted to make her beg for him. Sighing, Jones melted into the walls and back on his own ship ordered some of the crew to take the piano off the other ship. He wanted it in his cabin.

…..

a/n: Okay, that was long. Sorry! I had a lot of fun writing out this chapter. At the start, I didn't think I'd make Juno actually 'want' Jones. I thought I'd have it the other way around and have her be clueless. But she's taken on a life of her own, and I think it's better this way. Also, I thought it would bring out some of Davy's 'sexiness'. P He's had his heart broken by a woman before, so this time around, when he sees that a woman likes him, he's not gonna make it easy. He's gonna have some fun with her heart. Kind of turn the tables around or something. Anyway, I don't like to beg for reviews, but it sure does make me smile really really big when I get them! Thanks, guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No ownage of PoTC here. Not by me. Only good old Miss Alex, as Davy likes to call her. Oooh, what she wouldn't give for him to shout out her name: Juno. If you know what I mean. _Wink wink_.

Author's note: _Smut ahead_. You have all been warned. I have truly tried my best to keep everyone in character! So if you are offended by glorious, wondrous smut, then skip that part! Lol! If you don't know what smut is, then you haven't spent enough time on P

Chapter 9: You're a Cruel Man, Davy Jones

"Hey, Juno! That was a bloody hell good job over there!" Maccus was jogging up to meet Juno as she finished climbing the ladder. The others weren't far behind, either.

"Yeah! It's hard to believe that a wench, er, I mean girl like you did all that over there!" Even Jimmylegs, the bos'un was excited to see her back.

Juno smiled amidst the cheers and the smiling faces. The crew were actually making her feel welcome. _The Captain might not want me, but at least the crew befriends me!_ She agreed to meet them in the mess hall for some drink and food. First though, she went to change out of her outfit and into something more comfortable.

…..

Juno ran down to her quarters, her feet pattering lightly over the steps. She was so absorbed in her own little world of happiness and acceptance and was daydreaming that she didn't notice the Captain standing in her way.

"Ouch!" she cried as she fell backward. She didn't know what happened, and was expecting to hit the floor hard until something caught her. It was then Juno thought to look up. It was Jones. He had caught her and was now drawing her close, back on her feet. His icy look made her feel uncomfortable. Juno mumbled a sorry, and stepped back a little.

"You forgot to tell me what information you happened to acquire on the ship, Miss Alex," drawled Jones in that Scottish brogue of his.

Juno straightened up as he said this. He was right. In her haste to get away from him she had forgotten to tell him! "One of the Lieutenants said that the chest was in control of Lord Cutler Beckett. It's on a ship now, going back to Port Royal. But he said that the chest is moved from ship to ship, so it never stays in one place."

Jones scowled. "Well then, if they want me to chase after every ship I see, so be it. Not one will be left in my wake after I'm done with it!" he clenched his fist and looked at Juno. She looked worried. "What?" he snapped at her.

"Can they really control you if they have it?"

"I wouldn't be this worried if they couldn't, would I?"

"What will you do with it when you get it back?"

"Hide it away where no one will ever find it again. Any more questions, Miss Alex?" he spat.

"No sir," she replied weakly. Juno watched as the Captain left. _Does he really feel nothing at all for me?_

…..

The next few days passed quite the same as the last few. They would come upon an unsuspecting ship, and Juno would search and destroy. Afterwards, the crew would spend time with her, drinking and socializing. Jones was happy he hadn't needed to expend extra powder or resources attacking ships. This afternoon, he was in his cabin, reading something when a knock came upon his door. "Come."

"Sir, the storm's too much tonight. We've already taken a reef off the sails, but it's more than just a stiff breeze! Permission to ready the ship to go down?" It was Maccus, soaked to the bone.

"Down?" _That means Miss Alex will have to stay here…_

"Sir?"

"Aye. Ready the ship to submerge. Inform me before you go down."

"Aye sir."

…..

In her room, Juno was busy writing something on some paper she had found on a ship. She had pulled the canvas curtain a little ways across so that she would be unseen by anyone coming down the stairs. They would have to be standing right in front of the bars to see her. A few other sheets of paper were littered around on her floor, covered in words. She looked up when she heard a clunk. It was Jones.

"How do you do that? I didn't even hear you walk down the stairs?" asked a confused Juno.

"Hmph," replied Jones as he rolled his eyes. He walked through her bars and said, "Any more questions, Miss Alex?" He watched her shake her head. Davy noticed that she was writing something. "The crew has requested that we submerge due to the storm. Gather whatever you need for the night and make you way to my cabin." He smirked at her a bit, "I wouldn't want my little pet to drown, would I?" Jones laughed at this, and walked away.

Juno waited until she couldn't hear his laughing anymore. It was getting hard for her to ignore how Jones treated her. She still got butterflies in her stomach every time he came near, and her heart always thumped so hard she thought it would break through her chest. But there was no getting through to him. It was as if he had put up a blockade against her. Of course, he'd always tease her, say things that would make her blush, or get close enough to give her goose bumps. And Juno would reach. She would reach for him in any way she could. But Davy Jones was always too far away, and Juno always fell short.

…..

No one answered when Juno knocked on Jones' cabin door. She knocked again, just to be sure before opening the door slowly. "Sir?" she called. There was no one there. Juno vaguely wondered if there were any hermit crabs around as she made her way to the table. She had been writing out a few words to a tune she had been humming. It was only when she reached the table that Juno noticed there was a new addition to the Captain's cabin. "The piano!" she whispered excitedly as she ran to it. Again, she let her fingers run lightly over the keys. Like her toy Whale, the instrument gave off a feeling of familiarity that Juno delighted in. She began to experiment with different chords, trying to form a harmony to go along with the tune she been humming.

Jones had watched Juno enter his cabin. He really wasn't too sure if he wanted to go in there. No matter how hard he tried, there was always a small part of him that wanted to accept her invitations. There were times when he would look at her and desire would well up inside him. He could never forget the way her body had felt against his own as she pressed her lips onto his. But he could also never forget the heartbreak of a betrayed love. Davy knew he would die before he experienced that again.

"Sir, compliments from Maccus and the ship is ready to go down," exhaled an out of breath Hadras.

"Very well. Take her down then." The Captain of the Flying Dutchman stood at the helm and watched as his beloved ship dove under the harsh waters.

Once the ship was under, the crew went around as usual. Though it was probably close to midnight, Maccus had his division running exercises: clearing for action, running out the cannons, etc. Jones saw Jimmylegs conversing with Greenbeard, and Clanker along with a few others were beginning a game not of Liar's Dice, but of X's and O's. Of course, bets were still being made. Jones yawned and steeled himself as he decided to retire to his cabin for the night.

…..

Not wanting to open the door lest water get in, Davy Jones simply walked through the wall. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was definitely not expecting to see Juno at the piano, softly playing. It seemed as if she was trying to write something out. Jones just watched as she wrote something down, and then began to play again. This time though, it wasn't just humming he heard; there were words:

_It's like you're a drug,  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down,  
It's like I'm stuck,  
It's like I'm running from you all the time,  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around…  
It's like you're a leech,  
Sucking the life from me,  
It's like I can't breathe,  
Without you inside of me,  
And I know I let you have all the power,  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time,  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't feel anything  
Nothing but you.._

Davy just listened to the words she was singing. Her voice wasn't powerful by any means; it was vulnerable. Suddenly, he wanted to exploit this vulnerability. All of the harshness he felt towards her before, and all of the times he had screamed _I don't want you!_ behind his words faded away as desire took over. Music was his weakness. It was the only outlet he had had over the years for his sorrow and pain. Hearing the emotion pour out of Juno captivated him like nothing else. Juno didn't have the whole song finished, but it was enough. Jones took a step forward. And that's when Juno realized he had been listening.

…..

Juno froze at the piano. _He heard me…_ Her heart beating hard and fast, Juno got up and turned to see her Captain a few steps away. He was looking at her strangely. She didn't know what to say. Jones stepped closer to her and as he did, recklessly pushed the piano bench aside. In an instant he was in front of her, dominating over her small frame.

Nothing was said between them as Jones stood in front of her. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if he could. _You're afraid of what might happen should she retreat from you…_ his inner thoughts were telling him. But Jones' hesitation was countered by Juno's initiative. It was a repeat moment from the lagoon. Except this time, Davy Jones found it hard to stop himself. He welcomed her tongue this time, as it sought out his own, and he didn't flinch when he felt her hands removing his coat and hat. There was however, a sharp intake of breath as Juno found his belt.

It was all happening so fast, and the next thing Jones knew, they had moved away from the piano and were nearing his rumpled bed. He couldn't have stopped himself now, even if he wanted to. All his desire that he kept locked within was pouring out. Davy Jones was positively primal. He couldn't wait, and soon, Juno's clothes were on the floor as well. Her hands were everywhere, and, just for now, to Davy Jones, she was everything. Just as it seemed she could take no more, he stopped. He looked straight in Juno's eyes, her eyes that reflected the same furious desire within him, and he said, "Turn around." Jones couldn't remember feeling as complete as he did this moment, and he growled as he came, barely hearing Juno's stifled cries as well.

…..

Davy Jones awoke in the morning to a strange feeling. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He opened his eyes quickly, only to find that it was Juno. He could feel her heart beating. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and her left arm was draped across his chest. For a moment, Jones wondered if last night was just a fantasy, a dream he had fallen asleep to. But another look at the girl in his bed told him otherwise. He remembered how at times she had pleaded him not to stop, he remembered the look on her face as he entered her; a mix of pleasure and pain. Juno had been completely in his control last night. And he had enjoyed every second of it. He had enjoyed seeing her body; he had enjoyed tasting it, exploring every crevice, every soft spot. Best of all, he remembered how many times: Three.

As Juno shifted around, his thoughts turned to what lay ahead. _What have I done? _Suddenly, it all seemed like such a bad idea. Davy realized it was a mistake. He should have never come back into his cabin last night. She could never be with him; and he could never be with her. It would just end the same: She would leave him, once she regained the rest of her memories. She would choose her old life, and never come back. Growing angry with himself, Jones sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Behind him, he could hear Juno stir.

"Davy? Awake already?" she asked, her voice full of sleep.

But her Captain was not in the mood anymore. "Get up. Get your clothes on. And once we've surfaced, get _out_," said Jones coldly. He didn't need to look behind him know he was hurting her. But there it was inside him: a small, minute part was saying, _She deserves it, you know._

Juno was confused for a moment. _What did he just say??_ Then it dawned on her: He had just used her. Angry and abashed, Juno quickly got up, and put her clothes on. She sat on the edge of Jones' bed and watched as he made for the wall, already dressed in his Captain's attire. Just before he walked through, she said in a detached, cool voice, "You're a cruel man, Davy Jones."

…..

Author's note: The lyrics were from Kelly Clarkson's "Addicted" just in case you all didn't know. (Insert disclaimer here about how I do not own the song, or the lyrics or the tune or any part of it and no profit was made from the use of it in this story.) I just thought the words fit sooooo much here. Poor Juno, she really is addicted to the heartbreak that is Davy Jones. I also want to thank you reviewers. Seriously, when I read them, I get all giddy and wanna run around and stuff. ) I hope I kept Davy in character here. He seems like the kind of man who'd want it 'hard and fast' if you know what I mean. _Wink_. I think I explained to someone already, but I guess I should say it to all of you: Imho, Jones is not a romantic. Well, he is…but I think he wants revenge, too. He wants someone else to feel the same heartache and pain that he felt. I really don't think Jones would fall in love willingly again. Of course, he is still a man underneath all that…squid…so it's not like he doesn't have 'desires', but love is different. He wants to, but doesn't want to. I don't know if I'm making any sense here, guys. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I have to say, my _own_ heart was beating fast while writing certain parts. Lol!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I profess to own, nor do I make any profit from PoTC characters. Juno Alex however, remains mine.

Chapter 10: There be Pirates!

Link was staring at the information he had finally recovered from the Pod's black box. "Holy shit," he said. He reached over and pressed the comm button. Then, he sat back and waited for his friend Robert to pick up.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I think we found when she was dropped. And maybe close to where, too."

"When?"

"Well, uh….there be pirates?" Link waited for a response, but all he got back was a groan.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, we're gonna have to be real careful if we're going to go and get her. We can't risk a breach in the timeline."

"Yeah, well that's considering she hasn't already fucked shit up. Thank god she didn't take any technology with her. You said the only things missing were her weapons?" Robert was rubbing his temples as he asked.

"Uh, yup. Nothing else was missing. Oh, except for the Restraining device. She took that with her. I can't believe she was smart enough to dig out that locator!!"

"Yeah, yeah. The important thing is that we've found out when she is. I'll come down there and we'll decide the details of the mission."

…..

Elsewhere on the high seas, the Flying Dutchman had resurfaced to find herself on calm seas, with the sun on her decks. In sharp contrast to this, her Captain was in a black, foul mood, barking out orders and giving out lashings as felt necessary. The crew was not too surprised, as they were used to the emotional roller coaster that is Davy Jones. Maccus had however, noticed a small, red-faced girl with hastily thrown on clothes hiding in the shadows as she made her way back to her room. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away from Jones' temper in the following few hours. He only hoped that she would still be in her room when he was done.

Juno had been crying all morning, and she had begun to hyperventilate. But she didn't care. She didn't care if anyone saw her, either. Juno just sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her, feeling cheap, filthy, used…_like a whore_. She had given herself to Jones, fully and completely last night. She satisfied his furious desire and hunger for her body in every way he had wanted. _Turn around _he had said, _on your knees_, he had said, _say my name_, he had said. And she had done it all. And then this morning, he had thrown her out like a dirty rag. She was interrupted out of her thoughts as Maccus approached her room.

"What happened?" he asked, slightly concerned. When Juno didn't answer, he stepped in, shut the canvas once more behind him, as well as the bars and crouched in front of her. "Juno. Tell me what happened."

"What happened?" she turned her face to look at the Shark. "He used me, that's what happened." Then she looked down once more, her breathing hitching with every inhale and exhale.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing he felt sorry for the small creature in front of him; Maccus tentatively put his hand on Juno's shoulder. She took it as an invitation and Maccus was surprised as the small girl barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around him, and sobbing into his shoulder. It was a peculiar sight; a monstrous man with the head of a shark sitting on the floor holding a small girl who was crying uncontrollably.

…..

Maccus was walking down to the brig carrying two large buckets of steaming water. He had left Juno in her room to get some clean water for her. She smelled of sex and other things, and he was pretty sure she'd want to clean up at least a little. Maccus had never imagined that something like this would ever happen on board the Dutchman. His Captain was feared and loathed by all. Women never lasted long as one hundred percent of the ones that ever survived always chose death rather than serve in Jones' crew. And yet, here was Juno, who had willingly offered herself to serve and it seemed, had willingly offered her body to the Captain. In all his time as First Mate, Maccus had never seen Davy Jones in as much of a wrecked state as he was in now. He knew the man must be fighting within himself, but he also knew that Juno was paying the price for it.

Juno smiled weakly as Maccus came back to her room carrying water for her. He also handed her a slab of deck soap, making her giggle a little bit. It was wrapped in a cloth. "You can use that to wipe yourself. Ladies should always smell good," said Maccus.

"Thank you, Maccus. Do you think, you might bring me a small something to eat as well?" asked Juno. Maccus only nodded, and left her to herself.

…..

"Woah there, cowboy. You're saying that you want to drop ourselves in the middle of an English port and start asking questions about some girl?" asked Link in disbelief.

"We'll be discreet. We'll show pictures. You said that this port was close to where she was probably dropped, am I right?" Robert asked, and Link nodded. "Then that's where we'll start looking."

"Yeah, that's fine and all, but you also said you wanted this to be a two-man mission. With no technology. What the hell are you thinking!?!" Exasperated, Link got up from the table and began to pace.

"We won't need technology! I highly doubt any weapons they have will be superior to our skill anyway. The guns back then were hardly a good shot, and what else do they have? Swords? We'll bring our own swords! We have to blend in, Link," explained Robert. He sat back on his chair and crossed his arms. He was sure they'd find Juno in no time. How could a girl like her blend in anyway?

Link sighed and sat back down. "Okay, but we can't just show photographs of her. Those didn't exist back then."

"No problem, my friend," said a smiling Robert. He reached over to the computer which showed a portrait of Juno in Photoshop. He clicked on 'filter', dragged the mouse down to 'sketch' and chose 'chalk and charcoal'. Then he clicked on 'print'.

"Good ol' Photoshop. Great. Well, I'll get started on our cool digs."

Robert rolled his eyes as his friend went to find some wardrobe for them. He figured that by this time in a few days, he'd be smugly telling his superiors to shove it.

…..

"Maccus, tell the girl to get ready. Another ship on the horizon," said Jones. He snapped his telescope back into place and looked behind him to find Maccus hadn't moved. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Sir. Perhaps it would better if you told her yourself. You haven't spoken to her in a few days, and I'm sure she would-"

"Maccus??! Get down there or your position as First Mate will be handed down to the next in line!" spat out the Captain.

"Yes sir."

Jones sighed as Maccus left to get Juno. It was true. He hadn't spoken to her in a few days. He knew she would have that look in her eyes again. He had hurt her, and seeing that only made him angry with himself.

"Sir? She won't come."

"What?" Davy spun around to face Maccus yet again.

"Juno. She is refusing to get ready."

"Then clear for action. I'll take down that ship myself if I have to!" Jones turned to the crew on the deck. "CLEAR FOR ACTION YOU SORRY BASTARDS! TIME TO TAKE THAT SHIP DOWN!"

Chaos erupted on the Dutchman, but luckily, Maccus had trained his division well, and the cannons were run out and the ship cleared in no time.

Down in the brig, Juno could hear the action all around, but she wanted no part in it tonight. She just wasn't in the mood. Her Captain hadn't spoken a word to her since that night. He hadn't so much as glanced at her, either. And in the course of a only a few days time, she was sure he had inflicted as much pain on her as he himself must have suffered so long ago. Juno was sure she now understood what Jones had meant that day at the lagoon when he had yelled that she, whoever _she_ was, "threw away everything he gave…"

…..

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" yelled the man in the crow's nest.

"As we thought. Rumours were right! Her bloodthirsty captain is looking for his heart back! But we are going to fight, gentlemen! CLEAR FOR ACTION!" shouted Captain Bernard. He had been asked by Lord Beckett to seek out if rumours were true or not. Lately, there had been word on the sea and Davy Jones and his gruesome crew were looking for trouble. Luckily, Captain Bernard was able to procure more men for this, and unbeknownst to Jones, he was carrying double the usual crew needed for his sort of ship. The Captain smiled to himself as he watched the Dutchman grow nearer to them. _It's your turn to fear death today, Davy Jones_.

"She's cleared for action, sir! Triple guns sighted as well! …Bloody hell, sir, I hope you know what you're doing. This is Davy Jones we're going after," said First Lieutenant Buckland as he put away his scope.

"Remember, we have to broadside, so we can board her. You'll be in charge of the ship. I'm going to go over there and pay a little visit to the man himself. He took my father from me years ago. I remember seeing him slit his throat while I was floating away on debris from the wreck." Captain Bernard clenched his fist. "He's going to pay for that."

…..

"She's cleared for action, sir! I think they're going to try and fight!" shouted Koleniko.

"Well then they will pay dearly for this mistake! Ready to fire!" There was bloodlust in Jones' voice, and the crew knew there would be no survivors from this battle.

As the two ships came across each other, all one could hear was the firing of cannons and the shouting of orders coming from both ships. And true to his word, Captain Bernard swung over with the rest of his crew as the ships got closer.

…..

The shouts of battle and sounds of swords and pistols were beginning to stir something in Juno. _I took an oath with the Captain when I first came on board. I have to fight!_ And deep within her, no matter what Davy Jones did, she knew her feelings wouldn't change. She would try and reach him again. _And this time I won't fail!_ she thought as she frantically changed into her leather suit. She grabbed only her two daggers this time. She would get close enough to see the fear in their eyes, and feel their blood run over her hands. Juno was angry. She was angry at herself for giving up and feeling sorry for herself. She would make him see, she would make him realize that no matter how much he hurt her, she was strong enough to come back. And as Juno Alex walked up the stairs, she vowed it would be the crew of that other ship that would feel he anger.

Juno looked around and noticed how many more men there were on the ship this time. She also noticed that the other ship seemed to have as many men as needed to keep all the guns reloaded and firing. Quickly, she made a decision and dove into the water.

…..

Climbing aboard the other vessel, she began to cut down anyone and everyone she saw. Most of them didn't even see her coming as they were too absorbed in their duties with the guns. As she cleared the decks below, less and less guns were firing at the Dutchman, and she knew soon they'd have the advantage over this ship. Before making her way to the top deck, Juno rigged a few cannons to explode. Then, she ran up the stairs.

"Sir, who's that?" asked a gunner as he saw a girl clad in skin tight black emerge from the decks below.

The Lieutenant and the gunner could only drop their mouths in horror as the girl began to cut her way through the crew. First, she was slicing them from behind, and stabbing the fallen ones. Then, when a few noticed her and began to fight back, she blocked their blows, and used her daggers to draw lines from appendix to heart. They didn't know, but that was one of her favourite things to do.

Juno knew she was being watched, and decided to leave the other two for last. After dropping the last body to the floor, she slowly turned to face them. They were quivering! This made her laugh a little. "Did you think it was all fun and games? Did you care to think who it was you were fighting against? Have you ever faced the Devil?" and at this, she grinned. It was horrific. She was stained with blood, and her hands were covered in it.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the trembling gunner.

"Someone to tell your friends about." Juno pointed at the longboat. "Get in. Row back to your friends and you tell them that Davy Jones is coming, and he's not going to stop killing until he gets what's his."

Struggling to get to find his feet under him, the gunner ran to the longboat, with the Lieutenant not far behind. But Juno stepped in front of him.

"I don't recall telling you to get in there." She cocked her head at him. Juno noticed his hand twitch slightly towards the sword at his belt. "You want to fight? Me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Well tell you what. I'll put down my weapons, and you can try and slice at me, alright?" Her smile was twisted as she bent down to put her daggers in the floor. The Lieutenant lunged at her as she did this, but she only rolled away. Getting up, she saw him coming toward him again. Juno didn't move. She watched him with her trained eye, and using her left hand, stopped his wrist as he came in for another blow. His fist tried to come up, but she only caught it with her right hand. Then she headbutted him.

The man growled in pain as his hands went up to his face. There was blood running down his forehead, and his sword had clattered to the ground.

"Is this what you want?" yelled a hysterical Juno. "Do you want do DIE?" she shouted as she did a running jump onto the man. He fell to the ground, and that's when she started to hit his face. And she didn't stop. With every hit, she only got more angry, and it was only when she noticed she was hitting mush and bone that she stopped. Juno sat back up and noticed that the remaining crew of the ship she was on were beginning to be overtaken by Jones and his men. Then, the ground beneath her feet shuddered as the cannons she had rigged to explode triggered a chain reaction throughout the ship. Looking back once to grab her daggers from the floor, Juno jumped on the railing and dove once more into the sea.

…..

"…Okay, Robert. I feel like an idiot. Let's hurry this up so we can get out of here."

"Man, you weren't lying…" grimaced Captain Fairfield as he looked around at the Port Royal.

"What?"

Robert looked at his friend Link. "There be pirates…"

Shrugging, the two of them walked into town, determined to find the whereabouts of one Juno Alex.

…..

Author's note: Just wanted to clarify that Davy Jones is definitely very squiddy here in my story. He's Davy Jones in all his glory, tentacles and all. I'm not sure if that makes the smut from last chapter more disturbing…..but hey, that's the way it's gonna be! Lol! Anyway, I must warn you all that this fic is only going to be a few more chapters long. I didn't set out to make an epic, and I already had a good idea of where I wanted it to go when I started writing, so I'm hoping no more than 18 chapters or so. 20 at the max. The other reason is that I am going to Philippines for a holiday for two months. TWO FREAKING MONTHS! Man, I'm gonna miss all you guys and I don't know when I'll have access to a computer over there. But hopefully when I get back, there will be more Davy goodness here. P Also, I may not be able to update with another chapter till next week…we'll see. I'm going to Victoria for the weekend with my boyfriend. So, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: PoTC belongs to Disney and so do all the characters I use from that franchise. I don't make any profit from their use here. Juno Alex is however, adamantly mine.

Chapter 11: Juno Chooses

Lord Cutler Beckett was busy dealing with a blubbering gunner when Mercer interrupted.

"What is it, Mercer? Please tell me you have something more important to tell me than this fool here," said Beckett impatiently.

"Actually sir, it just may be." Mercer then turned to the door and two more men followed him in.

Beckett scowled. "And what exactly, pray, tell, do these men have to say that would be of interest to me?"

"Well sir, they're looking for this:" and with that, Mercer held up the chalk and charcoal Photoshopped picture of Juno.

The other man in the room began to shrink back from it. "Th-that's her!! That's the she-_Devil_ with Jones!" he shouted as he pointed at the picture.

Link and Robert just looked at each other. "Wait, you've seen this girl?"

The gunner nodded. Beckett sat back and waited for more to happen.

"Where? Where did you see this girl? You're sure it was her?" interrogated Robert.

"Y-yes sir. I'll never forget that face in my life. That face with golden eyes," at this, an uneasy glance passed between Robert and Link. "She's a Devil, I swear!"

"Alright, alright. We've established that already. But you still haven't answered my question: _Where_ is she?"

The gunner was absolutely terrified, and he shrank into himself as he whispered, "With Davy Jones himself, sir. Working with him."

"NO, no, no!" yelled Beckett. "_That's_ what we haven't established yet, you fool. Was she working _with_ Jones, or _for_ Jones? _That_ is the question I want answered! Because if she's working _for _Jones, then perhaps she is acting against her own will. However, if she is indeed working _with_ Jones," here he paused, "Then we have a much bigger problem, I fear."

"Who's Davy Jones?" interrupted Link.

"Well, I suppose your out-of-date outfits now make sense. You must have been under a rock your entire lives to not know who Davy Jones is. But that doesn't matter right now. It seems gentlemen, that I have in my possession a way of finding your little pet. You seem to want her back, and by taking her with you, I profit by gaining full control of Jones." Beckett sat down at his desk and motioned to the chairs in front. "I think a business deal is in order."

…..

(_backtrack to the earlier battle…this time, from the Dutchman's pov.)_

"Something's happening on the other ship! The guns aren't firing as much anymore!" yelled Hadras over to Maccus.

"Thank the Sea. I don't think the Dutchman can take much more."

"We could always just go down?...Argh!" Hadras took a hit with a sword to the shoulder.

"Get off him!" shouted Maccus as he kicked the man down and finished him off with his axe. "Down? I don't think so. Captain's not in the mood for retreat."

Just then, Jimmylegs bounded up towards Maccus and Hadras, cutting down people on his way. "I think the girl's over there! Look!"

Confused, Maccus looked over to the British frigate. And sure enough, he could see a small figure clad in black leaving a trail of dead bodies behind her. "Juno's on the other ship! She'll bring it down! FIGHT ON!" roared Maccus with his fist up in the air, holding his axe. And as if on cue, an antiphonal roar resounded throughout Davy Jones' crew.

For a split second, Jones was confused. Juno had refused to help just a little while ago. Yet with his own eyes, he could see across the waters, Juno was indeed fighting against the British. _What is she doing?_ He thought, as he stabbed a man through with his sword. He had expected her to lash out at him, to denounce her feelings and vow to never love again, as he had done so himself, in what felt like eons ago. _Love? She doesn't love me…does she?_

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" bellowed Jones at a man who had just pierced him through from behind. He pulled at the blade, and the man followed with it, slamming into Davy's back with full force. Laughing and snorting, Jones turned around quickly and used the momentum to smash the man against the wall of his ship. Unfortunately for the man, his sword followed suit, stabbing him. Puzzled by Juno's actions, Jones continued fighting on as if in a trance. Every action was almost instinctual, as his mind was occupied by thoughts of the small girl on the other ship. It was only when he heard the explosion that would sink the British frigate that he snapped out of it. Quickly impaling the last man in his way, Jones scanned the sinking frigate. There was no sign of Juno. He ran towards the edge of his ship, madly searching the waters for any sign of her. _There!_ He spotted a dark figure in the waves. If Davy Jones still had a heart, it would have begun to beat faster.

…..

Back at Port Royal, Link was having trouble believing what had just transpired. "Are you really going to give this guy what he wants??" questioned Link.

"Of course not, Link! Can you imagine me giving this lunatic advanced weaponry from our time?? I can't even believe he believed _us_!"

"Yeah, but you heard him. He says some guy who cut out his heart for some girl and now looks like an octopus has got Juno. I mean, if he believes in _that_…" Link trailed off.

"The important thing is, this guy believes we're desperate enough to do what we say we're going to do." Robert turned and began to walk towards the docks. "See, Link? I told you we wouldn't need any technology. Octopus-men…geez, it's probably just a small deformity…"

…..

With repairs well under-way on the Dutchman, Jones was free to settle back in his cabin. He still hadn't glimpsed Juno since she had sunk the frigate, and that was hours ago. He decided to take a walk around the ship. Who knows? He might run into her or something.

Juno however, was exhausted. She was already tired before the battle, what with having had sex three times the night before, and then crying all morning. After climbing back onto the ship, she had promptly sought out her room to get some much needed sleep. She tore off her leather suit, and without putting on any other clothes, collapsed into her hammock, barely taking the time to cover herself up. And that was how the Captain found her.

Nearing Juno's room, Jones noticed there was a lump in the hammock, and the leather suit Juno wore while fighting was on the floor, along with her bloody daggers. _What the bloody hell?_ _If her clothes are on the floor, then…_ Jones' suspicions were confirmed as he spotted Juno sleeping. He fought the urge to move closer, to watch her. Telling himself he'd only be a moment, he stepped up to the bars of her room, glad she hadn't pulled the canvas shut. She was breathing deeply, and her head was propped up on her right arm. Davy noticed the blanket had slipped down a little, revealing a part of her small, round breast. He closed his eyes, remembering well what she tasted like. Her dark olive skin was flawless, and she was so beautiful to him that he had to turn away. _How could I have let myself fall into this again?_ Quietly, he opened the bars to Juno's room, and pulled the canvas shut. He took one last glance at her before closing the door behind him and walking away.

…..

Hours later, on the darkened sea, a lone ship was sailing under flag of truce. She was looking for the Dutchman. Link had just thrown up over the side for the sixth time since he and Robert had boarded.

"Sail, ho!" shouted the man in the crow's nest.

"Who is it?" shouted back the Lieutenant of the watch.

"No colours, sir!"

The Lieutenant turned to face Robert. "That's probably the ship you're looking for. I only hope her Captain hasn't forgotten what the flag of truce looks like…"

…..

Greenbeard was at the helm when the British ship was spotted. He growled insensibly at Jimmylegs, who seemed to understand. Jimmylegs bounded down to the Captain's quarters and knocked. "Sir? Greenbeard says he's spotted a ship off our port side! But it's flying with flag of truce! D'ye want us to clear for action anyway?"

The door to the cabin blasted open, and an apprehensive Davy Jones appeared behind it. He thought for a second. "No. If you see her running out cannons, you know what to do." Jones stepped out onto his deck, and using his scope, tried to see the ship his men were talking about. "It appears they're sending over a longboat." He smiled wickedly. "Well then bos'un, perhaps we should prepare a welcoming committee?"

Jones and his crew waited for the longboat to approach. He was curious as to what these people would want from him. He was also curious to see whether or not they had his heart.

…..

"I don't like the looks of this, Robert," said a queasy Link. He wasn't too sure of boarding the age-old looking ship. It looked as if it had been underwater for the past 100 years.

"Listen to me, Link. Juno could be on this boat. Right here, right now. I'm not leaving until she's back in my control." Robert wagged a finger in front of Link's face before turning around to climb the ladder.

Robert Fairfield liked to think of himself as a strong man. A man without fear. However, fear is what gripped him as he took hold of a cold hand, and came face to face with a monster.

"Holy shi-" Link started as he also arrived on the deck of the Dutchman. But Robert planted an elbow in his side before he could finish.

"We're looking for someone, and we heard she might be on this ship." Fairfield put on his best 'fearless' voice. But he couldn't stop looking at the grotesque faces all around him. The men surrounding him and Link were some kind of immoral mix between man and sea creature. Just then however, the crowd parted, and the Octopus-man Fairfield had never imagined stepped forward.

"And where might you have heard this information?" commanded Jones.

"Slight deformity, huh? Maybe this was a mistake…" whispered Link. He was about to heave the non-existent contents of his stomach, but Jones pushed him to the side and forced him to upchuck it overboard.

"You would do well to show respect to the Flying Dutchman!" he chided as he threw Link to the floor.

"Captain Jones, am I right?" Robert stepped forward. Jones twitched his head in that direction and characteristically raised an eyebrow. "We're looking for this girl," and here Robert held up the picture. He noted that some of the crew began to murmur.

"Quiet, the lot of you!" glared Jones. "And why might you be looking for her?"

"She belongs to my friend and I here."

Jones snorted at this. "Well if she belongs to you, then why would she be on my ship?"

"She works for us. But she escaped-"

"Escaped? Well then I'm sure you've heard of 'finders, keepers'?" smirked Davy.

"She's here, then?"

"Whether she's here or she's not is of no concern to you!" Jones snapped back.

Unbeknownst to the crew and the arguing Captains, Juno had awoken only a few moments before Fairfield and Link had boarded. She had been watching silently from the shadows. "Who are you?" she asked in a small voice, as she stepped out cautiously.

"Juno! Thank god! We've been looking for you!" smiled Robert. He began to step towards her, but she took a step closer to Jones.

Shaking her head, she said, "But I don't know who you are."

"She's lost her memory, I think," observed Link.

"I can see that!" whispered Robert irritably. "Juno, you probably don't remember us, but we're your friends. See?" he held out the picture. "We're looking for you. Gonna take you back home now."

"No….this is my home. Why do you want to take me away?"

"Juno, I am Captain Robert Fairfield. You worked for me, and you still do. You have to come back with us."

"You're not my Captain. I already have one. Please, I don't know who you are." Juno had now taken a few more steps closer to Jones and her small hand was holding on to the cuff of his coat.

"The girl has spoken, _Captain _Robert Fairfield." Davy spat out the word Captain like it was poison. "She doesn't want to go with you. She wants to stay. With _me_. _She_ belongs to _me_, now."

"Now you listen up, you freak!" Robert took two steps forward, closing the gap between him and Jones. But Juno was in between them in a flash.

"I said I don't want to go with you. You should leave now." Her voice had an unfriendly tone to it now.

From the side, Link pleaded, "Robert, let's go. This isn't working. She doesn't remember us."

Defeated and alone against the crew, Robert stepped back. "Fine. But I'll be back to get her, you remember that."

"Ha! Fine with me, _small_ man!" Jones stepped forward, enunciating each of his words with yet another step, pushing Robert closer and closer to the edge of the ship, "But next time, your flag of truce won't save you from me! _You_ remember _that_!" Jones spat as he sent Fairfield careening over the edge into the water. He turned to Link, who was already scrambling to dive after his friend.

Robert and Link could hear everyone laughing at them from above. "That bastard, I'll make him pay next time!"

…..

As the crew dispersed back to their nightly rounds, Juno gingerly stepped to the railings. She was so confused now. Did she really work for those two men? Was Robert her original Captain? If so, what should she do? She didn't know them! All she knew was on this ship, with Jones.

Davy Jones watched as the night breeze blew Juno's hair back from her face. She had changed into dark pants and a top that showed too much skin again. Jones wanted to walk away. He wanted to leave her there and go down to his cabin and forget about her. But she looked over her shoulder at him; and something in those dark eyes of hers persuaded him to stay. Slowly, he walked towards her.

Jones stopped beside her, and stared out at the sea. "So…you'd rather stay here then?" he asked quietly. It was the first thing he had said to her since that one night.

"This is all I know now."

"But you knew other things before. Maybe you were happy with him." Jones winced as the words came out. It wasn't what he had wanted to say.

Juno only shook her head. "The things that made me happy before I forgot them…I recognized them right away. That toy Whale, the piano. But not that man."

Davy wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He had been so cruel and now with Juno's decision to stay on the ship…he was beginning to feel…regret.

A long silence passed between the two, the only sounds the lapping of the waves against the ship. Jones glanced down at Juno. She looked so sad.

"I know you don't really want me. I know you don't really care about me. But…it's alright, I guess." Juno turned to look at Jones. Her eyes were shining with tears. He was trying to avoid her gaze. "That's so sad, isn't it?" she half laughed, and wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "It's sad that I don't care whether or not I get hurt. But…I think…maybe one day…you'll care about me too." Taking a deep breath, and wiping her face once more, Juno said, "So…I'll stay till then, okay?" and without waiting for an answer, she left.

…..

Davy Jones, Devil of the sea was standing on the deck of his precious ship, the Flying Dutchman. The sea was calm and still, the water like glass. The moon was full and bright, illuminating everything. _Maybe one day, you'll care about me too_ she had said. _I'll stay till then_ she had said. Then she had left. This time, no matter how much Jones tried, he couldn't push away the feeling within his hollow self. _I do care about you_, he had wanted to say.

_I'll stay till then, okay?_

_Then stay with me forever…_

…..

Author's note: _sigh_…poor Davy! His stupid heart still manages to hurt him after he's cut it out. This is probably, seriously the last chapter before next week. I'm away for the whole weekend, so have a good read, and don't forget to review. I'm kinda nervous with this chapter, because I'm not sure if I wrote Davy OOC at the end….so please tell me! I hope he's not OOC. I noticed in the movies that he always got so sad whenever 'love' was mentioned, and even when he was reminded how he had to kill the Kraken, he looked so forlorn! Like he needed a hug or something. Oh, and need I mention the tear we saw? I think Jones held a grudge against love. It failed him once, and cost him his soul. Then to see others around him experience it…that's like a slap in the face! But now…Juno is right in front of him, wearing her heart on her sleeve, so to speak…I think that in his mind, he's thinking that maybe this time….it's real. Anyway, that's my reasoning behind his actions this chapter. Talk to ya'll later!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: PoTC and all the characters from it belong do Disney and no profit is being made here by its use. What I do own, yet make no profit off of either is Juno Alex.

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back! My trip to Victoria was a blast! Harbour Air Seaplanes is an awesome service, and renting scooters and scooting around downtown Victoria all day is a lot of fun. My boyfriend bought me a plush octopus. We named him Jones. Jones now resides on my bed beside my Whale. They're friends. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12: Bad Maccus

"So, you failed to procure your girl," commented Cutler Beckett that slow way of his.

"She's lost her memory. Probably a side effect of the accident that brought her here in the first place. But that Squid-guy didn't seem too eager to let go of her, either." Fairfield was in a bitter mood, and Beckett's tone was not helping.

"Of course. If she is everything you've told me she is, then it would take a fool to give her away. Also, it is quite alarming that she is indeed working for Jones." Beckett got up and walked around his desk. "However, there may be a way to…sway…Jones. I have in my possession something he wants back."

"Yeah. I didn't mention it during my last meeting with him, as you requested."

"Good. Then he won't be expecting you to return with this:" Beckett had unlocked a drawer hidden in the wall and he now withdrew a rusted key from it. Dangling it in front of him, Beckett smiled. "Show him this. Jones will know what it is when he sees it."

"We can't go back! He'll kill us this time!" interjected Link, who, until now, had been sitting silently beside Robert.

"Of course you'll go back. You'll go because your Captain Robert Fairfield here desperately wants his toy back. And you'll go because I want you to go. The longer Jones has that girl the more difficult it is for me to go ahead with my own plans," explained Beckett.

"Well if you want to control the Squid so badly, then why don't you just do it yourself?" Link shot back.

"Why should I do something myself when I have two most eager men right in front of me who will do it for me?" Beckett raised an eyebrow, and watched Link sit back, defeated. "No doubt he uttered threats at your last meeting. But not to worry! Though Jones is a menace, he still at times honourable. He will most likely wait until you are in range for a broadside. But you will make sure you show him why you're there before he gets his chance."

"Yup. But before all of that happens, I'm gonna take a night on the town." Robert was tired of listening to Beckett and got up.

…..

"Rob…maybe we should just go back. Either we go back and leave Juno here, or go back and get some more equipment so we can just take her." Link was sitting in front of Fairfield in one of the many bars in Port Royal.

"No. We've come too far already and jumping back will use up the charge we have left on our Jumper. We'll need to go through all that stupid clearance again just to get another one."

"But don't you think it's getting too dangerous now?" Link gulped back some hard whiskey.

"I don't care how dangerous it gets. I want her back!"

"I know, but…can't we just make another one?"

Robert looked uneasily at his friend. "No."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Link…I…" Robert sighed. "Before we left, I destroyed all my data on her. No one can create another like her without it. It exists only in my head now."

"Why the FUCK would you do that??" Link shouted.

"Because!" and here, Robert enunciated his words with a fist thumping the table. "Juno Alex was _my_ creation! And I want what belongs to me! If I can't have her, _no one can_." Robert had just finished his third cognac, and was sipping on a fourth. Link could tell the alcohol was letting loose a torrent of words Robert would have otherwise held back.

"You talk like she's just a tool or something. She's a real person you know."

"No she's not, Link. This is where she'll fool you. That's exactly what she is: A tool. A tool the country uses for their purposes, and a tool that I used to climb up the fucking corporate ladder. I've worked hard to get where I am, and I'm not going to let that stupid bitch ruin it all!"

"Maybe she's only a tool because that's all you've ever let her be. Didn't you notice? On that ship, she showed confusion, she was a little scared, and she made her own decision. She's probably never even experienced happiness!" exclaimed Link.

"She doesn't need to. I told you Link, she's a fucking TOOL."

Link sat back and remained silent. Something was wrong. He could see it in his friends' eyes. He had seen this look only once before. It had been with one of the Prototypes of the weapon; the one right before Juno. The prototype had been en route to be 'copied' by the Organization. They wanted all the data Robert had put in. But Robert would have none of it. He had killed the prototype before it had ever reached it's destination. Link witnessed the entire thing. He was now disturbed to see that same look in Robert's eyes. Link knew that Fairfield would rather see Juno dead than remain in the hands of Davy Jones.

…..

Davy Jones sat restless in his cabin. His mind was uneasy. He knew that the two men would be back for Juno. Jones also knew he would not be giving her up without a fight. She was no longer just a girl on the ship. The crew had grown fond of her, and she had grown fond of them. Often, Jones could hear Juno laughing and arguing with his men down below. He could see the relationship between her and Maccus had changed from mere acquaintances to perhaps friends. And it was too easy to see how Koleniko craved for her attention, while Hadras enjoyed teasing and poking fun at her. Tales of her battle exploits and gruesome tactics would be told from crew member to crew member and sometimes, Jones would catch them re-enacting certain scenes they had witnessed. Daily ship exercises and duties were also carried out to her fullest capabilities, though at times, reprimands were required. Juno Alex had certainly become part of the ship, part of the crew. It pained Davy to know that the terms of his agreement with Juno only stipulated that she stay in his service until she found out who she was; and it seemed inevitable; now that someone had come looking for her…Juno would soon know of her own past. Jones knew that should she wish to return with the two men, he would have no choice but to let her leave.

"Sir! Permission to enter?" a knocking was heard from the door. It was Maccus.

"Come."

Maccus shut the door behind him and entered the Captain's cabin. "I was only wondering sir, but in two days, it will be time. Are we making port?" Maccus was referring to the one day his Captain could step foot on land. It began sunset and lasted until sunset the next day.

Jones sighed and looked up from a book he had been trying to read. "I hadn't thought about it yet."

Cautiously, Maccus ventured a guess as to why the Captain hadn't thought about this day. Not a decade went by that he didn't think about this day. Something was troubling him. "I don't think she will leave, if that is what you're worried about, sir."

The book slammed shut onto the table, and Jones made a clicking sound as he stood up to his full height. "_That _is not what I should be worrying about!"

"Yet you _are_ worried, are you not, sir?" Maccus pressed. He knew his Captain would not like to hear such things, but he also knew his appointment as first mate was due largely to the simple fact that he was friends with Davy Jones.

Davy paced around the table. Something about him seemed out of order. It was a rare occurrence to see Davy Jones flustered and indecisive. He waved his arm around while he spoke. "No, I'm _not_ worried! I'm…I…just haven't thought about it. That's all!"

"Yes sir. I shall keep the current heading then."

"Wait," replied Jones. "Kingston. Head for Kingston. Perhaps we may glean information off the natives there. They are more willing than most to give up secrets for a price." He sat back down and picked up the book.

"Right sir. I'll get the ship ready."

…..

Maccus knew Kingston was too far to sail in two days time. They would never make it; unless they dove under the waves. Without reminding his Captain of this, he went about making the ship ready for a dive. He sent Koleniko to warn Juno she'd have to stay in the Captain's cabin for some hours while they cruised underwater.

"Juno?" Koleniko called out.

"I'm over here!" answered Juno, as she stepped out of a dark corner wrapped up in canvas. Her hair was dripping wet. "I was just washing myself, but I'm done now!"

"You do that down _here_? What if someone sees you?"

Juno smiled. "Don't worry; I usually peek out to see if everyone's busy first." She noticed Koleniko was blushing and he was trying to keep his eyes on the floor. She thought it was cute that he had a crush on her. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Uh…yeah…um…Maccus says we're gonna dive, so you have to stay in Cap'n's cabin for some hours." Koleniko shifted his feet around and wished Juno would just acknowledge so he could leave.

"Oh?" Juno's heart quickened. "Um, okay. I'll be up presently."

Juno dressed herself and sat on her hammock. The last time she had been in Jones' cabin, he had taken advantage of her. The memories of their lovemaking were still fresh in her memory. Unsure of what to expect, Juno got up, and slowly made her way up the stairs.

…..

It was a couple hours since Maccus had come, and Davy Jones had resumed trying to read his book. It was an old text he had taken off a shipwreck some time ago. Someone had translated a Greek story about a man's journey from Troy to Italy. It had been interesting, but today, he was having trouble keeping his mind on anything. He was interrupted as there was a knocking at his door…again.

"What this now?" he yelled.

In answer, the door creaked slowly open, and Juno gingerly stepped in. "The ship's about to go under, sir. I was told to come here."

Jones raised his eyebrow. "Told by whom?"

"Koleniko. With complements from Maccus."

Jones snorted. "Well then you'd better shut the door behind you," he said coldly. Picking up his book again, he held it in front of his face. _Click_, came the sound of the door shutting. The next thing he heard were footsteps. Juno was walking towards him. _Stay away stay away stay away_ was the mantra in Jones' head. He was surprised when the footsteps stopped. Lowering the book slowly so that his eyes could peer over the top, he surveyed the room. She was perusing the bookshelves to his left. Jones watched as she ran her finger over the volumes and finally settled on something that was on the bottom shelf. Juno pulled it out and sat on the floor, cross-legged. _Hmph. That's where you should be_ he silently thought.

A couple hours went by with nothing said between the two. Davy Jones had unsuccessfully tried to read the rest of his book; he had barely turned over 3 pages. Instead, he had glanced over at Juno about a million times since she had sat down on the floor to read. She seemed absorbed in her novel, and he began to get irritated. Why was she acting so nonchalant? Was she lying when she had said those things by the ships' railing? What did she mean by acting like this? Was she trying to provoke him? Jones wanted to yell at her, he wanted to shout until she cowered in a corner and hid herself from his view. But when he glanced up to look at Juno once more, he noticed she was leaning her head against the bookcase. Her eyes were closed and the volume she had in her lap had fallen to the floor. Juno was asleep.

Jones stood up quietly and put his book down. Slowly, he stepped towards her, making sure his leg didn't clunk too loudly. When he was close, he crouched down to the floor to her level. Juno couldn't be very comfortable on the floor, and Jones noticed her head was bent at a slightly strange angle. He slid the book in front of her aside, and carefully reached his claw around her, through the space her body created with the shelf. With his right hand, he pushed her gently until she was leaning against his arm. As her head slowly tilted back, her small neck was revealed. Gently, he traced a line down the side of her face, touching her forehead, cheek, and running his finger lightly down her neck. Juno moved a little, and he stopped. Having her wake up and find him holding her like this was the last thing Jones wanted. He slid his arm under her legs, and lifted her up off the floor. He stood there for a moment, looking down at the girl in his arms. She seemed so delicate, as if he could break her so easily. Yet he knew the aftermath of her wrath. He had seen the severed bodies, and the looks of horror frozen on men's faces as they lay on the floor, innards spread out in front of them.

Gently, Jones walked over to his bed, and softly put Juno down. She stirred a bit as he sat down on the side of his bed, but was soon fast asleep again. He knew that it was her strength that had drawn him to her in the first place; that first night when she had killed so remorselessly. But then she had turned into such a childlike creature before him! Juno had definitely intrigued the Captain with her mix of strength and innocence, but Jones wondered when exactly it was that his non-existent heart had skipped a beat for her. He was about to get up when he felt something brush against his beard. Looking down, he saw it was Juno. She had awoken and was now playing with one of his tentacles. She was smiling.

"Don't they ever stop moving?" she asked quietly.

"When I'm asleep," came the gruff reply.

"How would you know? You'd be sleeping." She giggled a bit and rolled over to her side.

"Miss Alex-"

"Juno."

"What?" Jones desperately wanted her to stop playing with his face…but at the same time, couldn't bring himself to break away.

Juno looked up at the uncomfortable expression on her Captain's face. She smiled at him. "You call everyone else by their names. Call me Juno."

"Fine. Juno. Stop that," he looked at her hands.

In response, she did stop. She also drew herself closer and sat up on her knees, bringing herself level with the Captain. She searched his eyes for any hint of emotion. However, all she saw was only confusion and…fear?

_I don't want to care about you. I don't want you. I don't need you._ Jones was trying to will himself away from her. He was afraid of what might happen should he stay. _You're afraid to love again_. The voices in his head were telling him to leave, and leave quickly. But the feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise. Juno was moving closer again, and her hands pressed against his chest. Her face was so close to his. He wanted to kiss her. _But you're afraid!_

"Why don't you kiss me?" smiled Juno. "I've kissed you twice already." But Jones was unmoving. Literally. She could tell he wanted to get up and away from her, but something was stopping him. Shrugging, Juno brushed her lips against her Captain's. "Well…maybe third time's the charm, right?" She flicked out her tongue and ran it along Jones' bottom lip. She felt him shudder under her hands, but his mouth was warm and inviting. Jones' hand found its way to the back of Juno's neck. Slowly, he began to slide his hand to the front; he wanted to feel her soft breast. She whimpered softly as his thumb ran over her nipple. Jones moved his hand lower, so he could get under her shirt. Juno moaned into his mouth when he touched her breast again. He loved feeling how soft it was, and he loved the feel of the soft bump of her nipple as he played with it.

Neither of them heard the knocking on the door. Worried, Maccus burst into the cabin, and was greeted by the sight of what looked to be his Captain molesting Juno. "Oh. Geez. Sorry!" he cringed as he hurriedly turned around and left.

Surprised and embarrassed, Jones pulled away and Juno moved to the far side of the bed. Her face was flushed, and she was habitually biting her bottom lip again. She looked at her Captain. He turned to face her, his expression was troubled. Without saying a word, he got up and left.

_Well, at least this time he didn't throw you out…_ thought Juno.

…..

Author's note: As you can see, I named the chapter after Maccus. I wonder how far Juno and Jones would've gone if he hadn't interfered and walked in! Haha. Bad, Maccus, Bad!!! Though I would have loved to see the expression on Maccus' face when he saw _that_! Lol! Poor guy. Oh well. This chapter was more filler than anything, sorry guys. But at least Jones is warming up to Juno now. He's realized how he feels towards her, but he's afraid to act on it lest she betray him. But we all know she won't. Anyway, next chapter will have the crew and Juno stepping foot on land. Even Jones will see if his landlegs are any good. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make any profit from the use of the PoTC characters. Only Disney holds those rights. Juno is mine, though, and if anyone tries to take her, I'll set Jones on you.

Author's note: Jones may seem OOC a bit in here, but he's meant to be. He's not quite sure what's really going on, and he really is like a fish out of water when it comes to matters of the heart. He has no idea of what to say or how to act. He's really only comfortable being mean and nasty. But don't worry! Juno will teach him a lesson or two. Lol!

Chapter 13: Making Port

The next day, Jones made full well to avoid Juno at all costs. She had a way of disarming his every defence, and he did _not_ want to get caught again. It was horrible enough having Maccus look at him strangely all the time now. He glanced up at the sun, thankful that it was on its way down. They should be at Kingston before sunset. Looking out over his ship and watching his crew work, Davy Jones thought about the last time he had set foot on land. The destination at that time was Isla Cruces. He had wanted to peer inside the chest again. To look at his own cursed heart and reread a few of the letters that he had written to the woman he had loved so long ago. It was always a bittersweet time, but by the end of the day, the anger he had against Calypso and the damage she had done to him always took over. The following weeks afterward were always marked with shipwreck after shipwreck. Jones would take his anger out on sailing ships, taking only a few men for his crew and slaughtering the rest. It seemed as if this time would be different though.

"Juno! You're late for your duties! I'd whip you but we all know it wouldn't even leave a scar! You're to stitch up the tears in the sails. I've set them aside for you over by the foremast. Stitch'em up good or I'll string you up by your thumbs!" yelled Jimmylegs the bos'un.

Juno looked up quickly to see her Captain watching her run to the front of the ship. She flashed him a quick smile, but he just turned around and disappeared into the mizzenmast. _I'll get you yet, Davy Jones,_ she thought as she arrived at her destination. Her smile was wiped clean off her face and was replaced by a grimace as she saw just how much work Jimmylegs had set out for her. Groaning, she sat down and began to stitch and stitch….

…..

Davy had reappeared in his cabin. _That infernal girl! She knows…she's seen the way you look at her._ Frustrated, he sat at his organ and began to play. It was a melancholy, slow tune that serenaded the crew. No one knew, but Jones was expressing his feelings the only way he knew how now. He couldn't tell Juno what he felt; he knew he didn't _want_ to feel this way. But in the end, that didn't matter. It only mattered that he _did_ feel that way. After what seemed like eons, perhaps Davy Jones had learned to love again.

Maccus was at the door again. He put a hand over his eyes, trying to shove that mental image that was forever burned in his mind. Shaking, he assured himself that it couldn't happen this time; the Captain was playing on his organ. Unless she was dancing around naked, he was pretty sure he'd be okay this time. Maccus knocked weakly on the door, knowing that Jones would never hear him anyway. The tune that was coming out of the organ seemed so sad this time, and he was unsure of whether to disturb the Captain. Looking back at the sun and seeing it move lower and lower, Maccus made his choice. He walked into the cabin, and reached out, touching Jones' shoulder lightly. Jones stopped playing the organ.

"We're here, sir."

"We'll leave the ship under, and reappear on the shore. Have everyone know they are to be back on board before sunset tomorrow or I shall release them from their service…and send them straight to the locker."

"Yes sir. But what about Juno?"

"What about her?"

"How will she get to shore, sir?"

Jones was silent for a bit. Then he turned around and stood up. He looked Maccus closely in the eye. "You spoke to no one about what you saw?"

Maccus shook his head. "No, sir. If you please, sir, I wouldn't like to be reminded."

Clearing his throat and looking around, Jones nodded. Maccus took this as dismissal and left the cabin.

…..

"So we really get to go on land then?" Juno was asking Koleniko.

"Yeah, until sunset tomorrow. Sometimes, we go to bars and scare the people there. They never charge us or nothing. We just get stuff for free 'cuz they're so scared o'us," explained Koleniko.

"Wow. Sounds like fun. I can't wait!" Juno clapped her hands together and ran down to her room. She wanted to change into something more comfortable.

Delving into her case, Juno found her short shorts and a short-sleeved solid-coloured red shirt. She was just stepping into her shorts when she heard someone behind her. She turned around. It was Jones.

"Oh! Uh…hi," she stammered as she quickly pulled her shorts up. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as he stood there, watching.

"You're to swim to shore and wait for the crew and I," Jones said. He held out a small pouch to her. "This is for you to use while we're here. Feel free to use it all."

Juno reached out and Jones dropped the pouch in her hands. It made a jingling sound. When she peered inside, she saw a whole bunch of gold coins. "What are these for?" she asked. Juno reached in and pulled one out, examining it more closely.

"You trade them for goods and or services. Don't lose them." Davy turned to walk away, but Juno grabbed his coast sleeve.

"Why do you always run away from me?"

Jones stopped, but didn't turn around. "It's not you I'm running from," he said quietly. When she didn't reply, he glanced back at her. She was looking at him unhappily. Sighing, he moved closer to her and tilted her chin up as he had done so a few times before. "I'm telling the truth, lass. It's not you. If we were in more fortuitous circumstances, I wouldn't be running at all." Without waiting for her to reply, he turned around and left her alone.

…..

_There, you said it…kind of. _Jones cursed inwardly as he walked back up to the deck. He knew Juno deserved a better answer than he could give, but at least he tried.

"Alright, listen up! You all know the drill. Be back here on the Dutchman before sunset tomorrow! This day is yours to live as you see fit! One day every decade! Enjoy it, men; you won't be having another for while! Hahahaha!" Jones laughed and saw to it that most of the crew left for land. Greenbeard remained as well as a few others who were more transformed than most. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Juno plunge into the sea.

It was dark as Jones reappeared on shore. Many of the crew had gone to town already, but there was still no sign of Juno. Maccus approached.

"Sir, I can wait here if you'd like," he offered.

"No, it's alright. Go ahead." Jones sat down on a log and watched Maccus leave with the rest of the crew. He knew they'd spend most of the night in some tavern drinking themselves silly, and causing other trouble. No matter. A night like this only came once every ten years for them. Hearing some splashing a little ways down on his left, Jones stood up. Sure enough, a small figure emerged from the water, carrying a small bag. Juno was looking around, but it was clear that she couldn't see him in the dark. Jones only watched as she peeled off her wet clothing, and opened the bag she had taken with her. Her small naked body was perfect in the moonlight, and he smiled smugly to himself. _I had that_, he thought. For that one night, she was his.

Juno took out some dry clothes from the bag she brought with her. She was still damp from the sea, but it was better than walking around soaking wet. When she was done, she lay out her wet clothes on a rock, and looked around. Her eyes were just beginning to adjust to the dark, and she noticed a dark form off to her left. She recognized it to be her Captain. As she walked over to him, she realized something.

"Were you watching me?" she asked as she got closer.

"Me? Watching you undress?" Jones mocked. "Now why would I do something like that?" Juno crossed her arms in front of her and put her weight on one leg. "Maybe a little," he confessed.

"That's alright I guess. As long as you liked it." Juno smiled and looked at the floor.

Wanting to change the subject, Jones motioned for them to walk. "You're free to roam around the town. Don't get into any trouble. I'll see you later, Miss Alex." Davy stopped and looked at Juno.

"You want me to go alone? Over there?" she pointed to the noisy town. "But…but…I don't know anyone there."

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself, now go," Jones gestured towards the town again. Reluctantly, Juno looked from him to the town, and slowly headed for it.

As soon as she was out of sight, Davy headed back for the sea. He sat on a log again, and took out his pipe. Lighting it, he breathed smoke into the night air, and looked out towards the sea. The one day he was allowed on land, and he wasn't the least bit excited about it. Perhaps he should have gone to Port Royal and raided Beckett's lodgings. But knowing Beckett, he wouldn't be keeping it there. Jones was sure it was still on a ship at sea. He could almost feel it.

…..

Juno walked into town and was immediately stared at by everyone.

"That poor girl has no clothes!"

"Dear God, such indecency!"

These were only a few of the whispers. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, Juno ducked into an alley, wanting the comfort of shadow. It was there that she bumped into an old man.

"Sorry, sir! I didn't see you!" she exclaimed

The man took a step back, and furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "My, my, my my…oh dear oh dear oh dear…you poor poor thing!" he muttered. Then he looked at her and smiled. He reached out his hand and introduced himself. "I am Mr. Taylor, the town tailor!" Mr. Taylor proceeded to laugh a hearty laugh at his own joke.

Juno took his hand. "Um, I'm Juno Alex, sir. Nice to meet you?" It came out as more of a question than a statement, as Juno was quite confused.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Now come with me little one, and I'll get you into some very nice clothes! These will never do, you see? No no no no no!" The man had a habit of repeating the same word over and over again. He was very strange, but Juno didn't feel he was a threat. Therefore, when he led the way, Juno followed him; curious as to what kind of clothes he would give her.

Once inside his small shop, Mr. Taylor quickly took out a measuring tape. "Now stand tall, and spread your arms out to your sides!" he ordered. He took Juno's measurements and then disappeared into the back. She could hear him shuffling around, and finally after a few minutes, he came out again. In his hand was a modest, but pretty dress. It was dark red and white.

"You like it, don't you?" asked Mr. Taylor as he saw Juno's smiling face.

"Yes, very much. Can I trade some of these for it?" she took out her little pouch of gold coins and showed them to him.

"You're a very smart girl," said Mr. Taylor. He looked inside the pouch and was surprised to see a collection of half-crowns, crowns, and guineas. "Well, my dear. You have a very precious lot of gold here. I shall only need two of these." He took two crowns, and gestured to a small room. "You can change in there," he smiled.

Getting the dress on was a bit of a challenge for Juno, as she had never put one on before, either in her previous life, or the one now. After what seemed like forever, and after more than a few questionings from Mr. Taylor about whether or not she was alright, she emerged from the room.

"Um, are _these_ supposed to stick out like this?" she asked, pointing to her breasts.

"Oh you look beautiful, my dear! Yes yes yes yes! You know, the whole town says I'm going senile in my old age, but they all know I make the finest dresses! And so they let me keep shop, and I stay away from the loony bin. And here you are…a fine example of a girl in a fine dress!" Mr. Taylor clapped his hands together, and opened the shop door. "Now off you go, my dear! Thank you so very very very much! Yes yes yes yes!"

Mr. Taylor continued muttering and waving to Juno as she walked back down the street.

…..

Davy Jones finally put out his pipe and began to walk towards the town. He fancied a drink with some of his crew. He knew the looks and the gasps he'd receive upon entering any place, but he also know that no one would dare say anything for fear of a certain invitation.

Sure enough, as he walked down the street, he received fearful stares, and horrified gasps. However, hearing Maccus' voice along with a few others from his crew, Jones decided to enter the local tavern, but as he glanced to the side, he noticed a familiar face. _Is that? What in the seven seas??_ Had he just seen Juno in a dress? She was looking in the window of a confectionary shop. Intrigued, Jones decided to forgo the local tavern and instead follow Juno.

She was walking slowly down the street, looking in shop windows and stopping to stare sometimes. There weren't very many stores open at this hour, but luckily, a sweet shop was just about to close as she neared it.

"Hallo, miss! Fancy something sweet do ye?" asked the merchant.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never had any of these before," replied Juno.

"Ah, I see, I see! Then I shall help you choose!" The man grabbed a small box and turned to Juno. "How about half a crowns' worth of goodness?" he asked. Juno nodded and he began to put various sweets in the small box. "Some salt water taffy! Imported Turkish delight! And I'll put my pièce de résistance in here, too!" The man opened up a drawer and took out two pieces of chocolate. "These are my most prized sweets. I shall put two in your box for you, milady," he gestured grandly to Juno's delight and closed the box.

"Thank you, sir!" she waved as left the shop. Eager to taste her new sweets, she found a deserted bench and sat down. Jones slipped into a corner and watched her from there. She was so innocent just sitting there, eating her candies. The simplest of things could make her so happy. Despite himself, a smile crept onto Jones face. For the next few minutes, he just watched her, sitting on the bench, looking at passers-by and eating sweets. It wasn't too long, however, when she caught the attention of a few men. Jones watched as they crowded her, and one of them sat down beside her. Juno didn't understand what they wanted from her, and it was only when the man who sat beside her tried to put his arm around her that the ugly, green head of jealousy reared itself, and Davy Jones left his hiding place in the corner.

"I think you'd better leave the lady alone," said Jones in a low voice as he approached the bench.

"Captain!" greeted Juno.

"What the!? She's with you? Oh shit! Let's go, fellas!" shouted one of the men as they dispersed quickly.

The whole exchange passed without Juno noticing anything really wrong. She really didn't understand what was going on. Instead, she held out her little box of sweets. "Would you like to try some, sir? They're very good!"

"Get up! Come with me," ordered Jones.

Wilting a little, Juno agreed. "Are you angry with me?" she asked as they walked back towards the beach.

"No."

Jones seemed troubled by something as they walked together. Juno wasn't quite sure what to say. _Have I done something wrong? He must not like the dress…_ It was only when they had reached the outskirts of the town that Jones spoke again.

"You mustn't let other_ men_," and here he spat out the word, "touch you," he said gruffly. He looked at Juno who seemed confused.

"But he wasn't hurting me…"

"Not _yet_, but you never know,"

As he trailed off, it dawned on Juno… "You were jealous!" she shouted. There was a big smile on her face as she looked at her Captain. "Captain Davy Jones, you were jealous of those men, weren't you?"

Jones stopped and crossed his arms in front. "I was_ not_!" he countered. "Can't a Captain merely fear for the safety of one of his crew?"

Juno stepped closer to her Captain. "Why do you make this so hard?"

It was hard for Jones to look in Juno's eyes as she asked him this. He sidestepped her and walked a little ways. "You shouldn't get so close like that. People might see."

"And what would they see?" she asked. There was a hint of desperation in her voice now. "A lonely girl standing in front of her lonely Captain." Juno walked in front of Jones again. She would have him hear her out this time.

"You just don't see, do you? You put up all these walls in front of yourself, and for what? To punish yourself for a betrayal that wasn't even your fault? And now, here I am, with my fucking heart on my sleeve for you, and you just keep pushing and pushing away." Here, Juno paused. Tears were making their way down her cheeks, and Jones was silent as he kept his eyes down on the floor. "Well Captain. You just keep pushing. Maybe one day you'll find I won't be there anymore. Maybe then you'll be happy." Juno dropped her little box full of sweets as she ran away. There was no certain direction she headed in…just away from Davy Jones.

…..

Jones picked up the box Juno had dropped and closed it. He began to walk towards the water. It was his one day that he was allowed on land. One day every ten years. But Davy Jones had no wish to spend it there. Instead, he would go back to his cabin, alone. If anyone had seen, they would have seen his face glistening even before he reached the waves.

…..

Author's note: There, she said it! Good for you, Juno. Let that stupid Jones know how you feel. Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed this latest instalment of my fic. I feel it may be coming to an end soon. _Sniff sniff_. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It makes me feel so good to know that there are ppl out there actually reading this stuff! Lol!. Oh, and Demoness, I have never heard that expression 'donkey's cousin'. It's very funny, though. It does describe Fairfield quite well! And hello new reviewer axellover8! Glad you're enjoying. Jones is my favourite out of the whole PoTC movies. And thank you, Salt06. I wasn't too sure if it was a good filler chapter. Pearl's Beauty thanks again for reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies here; no own, no profit made! All PoTC stuffs belong to Disney. Miss Juno Alex is the exception, as she hails from the deepest parts of the space in my head.

Chapter 14: I'm Sorry

"We'll see you all later! On the high seas!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Yelled Maccus as he and his drunken friends stumbled out of the tavern. It was nearing 4am, and the tavern master had long wanted to close, but the rowdy fish-men wouldn't have any of it.

"I gun have me snooze on th'ship," slurred Jimmylegs. "Nee one comin?"

"Aye," came the replies from most of the crew.

It was a funny sight, seeing the crew of the Flying Dutchman stumble their way across the beach and into the water. Maccus opted to stay behind and watch the sunrise. He took his liquor a little better than most, and since he had stopped drinking a couple hours ago, it was only a slight buzz that still hung around his head. It was a crisp morning, and daylight could be seen on the eastern horizon. It was days like this Maccus loved. Sure, he was a cursed sailor on the Devil's ship, but after so many years, he was used to it. In fact, he and a few others were talking of opting to stay in service even when their time was up. As Maccus ambled along the beach, he was surprised to see a small girl huddled against a log in the sand. The nearer he got, he began to hear small sobbing noises from the girl. She was curled up in a ball, and her pretty dress was all ruined with wet sand. Completely forgetting for a moment that he was still a Shark-man, Maccus drew closer to the crying girl.

"Are you alright, miss?"

There was a slight inhalation from Maccus as the girl who turned around to face him was none other than Juno Alex. She was a horrible sight to see. Her face was dirty and tear-stained. Her eyes were red, and the skin around them was puffy from crying so much. It was strange to see her looking so small and frail.

"Juno? Are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" interrogated Maccus gently as he bent down to comfort her.

Juno was hyperventilating again and it was hard for her to speak. "Th-the Ca…aptain…" And that was all Juno had to say. Maccus took her in an embrace and rocked her gently on the sand.

"I'm sorry, Juno. I'm so sorry…" whispered Maccus. He wasn't sure of what else to say, and Juno kept blubbering about how she had been pushed away, and how she kept trying, but nothing would get through…Maccus didn't have to listen to it all to understand the poor girl. It was so ironic. The girl was so broken hearted, and the man who had broken her heart didn't even have one of his own. Juno quieted down and as the sun rose, she was fast asleep, having cried herself there. _How many times is she going to shed tears because of him?_ Maccus asked himself. He knew his Captain was cold and cruel, but even Davy Jones should know better. In fact, he of all people should know what it feels like to have a broken heart.

…..

Even in his cabin, Jones could hear some of his crew return from land. He was hoping none of them would knock. He couldn't believe it. He, Davy Jones had just spilled tears over a woman. _So even without a heart…I can still….love._ Juno had been right. Every word she had said rung true to him. He did put up walls, and he did punish himself. And of course, even with it being so obvious that she cared about him, he had pushed her away. He needed to make things right. He should've made things right long ago. Suddenly, Jones got up from his table where he had been sitting and threw the chair against the wall, where it smashed to pieces.

"That's it; you're going to tell her. You're going to apologize," he told himself. He grabbed the box of sweets and melted into the wall. A few moments later, in the full morning light, Davy Jones appeared on the beach.

Jones marched along the coastline, hoping that Juno would be there somewhere. A little ways along, he saw that Maccus was on the beach. He was holding something. It was Juno.

Maccus didn't say anything as Jones came nearer. Instead, he gently moved Juno onto the sand. His eyes met his Captain's, and he didn't need words to understand that Jones had come to surrender. Silently, he nodded, and then he walked in the direction of the water.

Davy Jones sat on the log and watched Juno sleep. He noticed the same things Maccus did; her dirty face, her dirty dress. Leaving the box behind, Jones walked to the sea and wet a small piece of cloth he had had in his pocket. When he got back to Juno, he gently wiped her face. Then, he sat back on the log, and waited for her to awaken. As the sun rose high in the sky and the line from east to west was drawn, Jones didn't move. Time slipped by and he just watched. It was almost sunset when Juno began to stir. She got up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. At first, Juno didn't see Jones. She was looking around and looked as if she was about to cry again when she noticed that her Captain was there. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but she didn't. Juno stood up, and wiped her dress a little, and then she sat down on the log, beside Jones.

There was silence between them for a while. It was Jones who broke the silence. "Juno," he said softly. He looked at her, and there was expectation in her eyes. She knew why he had come, and she was waiting to hear it. Jones touched her cheek with his right hand. It was so hard for him…_Just say it!_ He was telling himself… Taking a deep breath, and without breaking away from her gaze, finally, Davy Jones said, "Juno, I'm so sorry."

Then she smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "For bringing these back," Juno motioned to her box of sweets. "And…thank you, for apologizing."

Jones turned towards the sea again, uncertain about what to do next. Juno touched his arm.

"You're not done yet, you know," she said, half-smiling.

"Wha-"

"Don't," Juno put a finger to Jones' lips. "Don't make me say it. And don't make me ask for it."

It took a moment for Davy to realize what Juno wanted. When he finally did, he looked once out towards the ocean and then, after what seemed like an eternity, Davy Jones bent his head down and kissed Juno.

It was one of those moments in life when everything stops. Nothing moves. When it feels like you're on fire, and with every breath you want more. It was one of those moments when you know…when you _just know_ that everything is so…right. It was a moment like this that was shared between a girl and her Captain, between Juno and Davy Jones.

When he finally pulled away, Juno was smiling, and she was twirling one of Jones' tentacles around her finger. "See? It's not so hard, is it?"

"You know, if you like those so much, I should introduce you to my pet," Jones teased as he looked down, watching Juno play with his beard again.

"You have a pet?" asked Juno. "And you never told me!?"

"I'll introduce you to her." Jones looked out to the sea again, and noticed the sun was low on the horizon. "We'd better get back. Sun's going down."

Juno jumped up, grabbed her bag with her extra clothes in it that she had hidden behind the log, and mock-curtseyed to Jones. He raised his eyebrow, but she silenced him with a finger. "Watch, and listen," she said. "To get back to the ship, I have to swim. But I can't very well swim in this dress." Juno smiled a vixen smile and winked. "So…..that means I have to change. Right here," she paused. "Right now."

"You, Miss Alex, are a saucy tart," commented Jones. He crossed his legs and smirked, "But I like tarts. Especially jam tarts." It was a odd thing, to see Davy Jones smile. One never saw him smile very often. But then, who could resist smiling in this situation? Juno slowly undid the laces at the back of her dress. Then, gracefully, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and let the dress fall to her hips as she turned around. Bending over slightly, while looking over her shoulder, she let the dress fall to her feet. She let the sun glint off of her olive skin, and turned around. Juno put her arms in the air and shouted, "Ta-da!" She giggled a little as she watched Jones' face get red. He got up and walked over to her. He didn't say a word, but he cupped her face with his hand and ran it down the length of her body. Then, he picked up her dress and smelled it.

"Hmph," was all he said as he walked into the ocean.

Juno couldn't stop herself from smiling either as she put on her clothes.

…..

Link was pacing up and down a hallway. There had been no sign of the Dutchman over the past few days. His friend was getting restless. Link hadn't bothered to go to any more meetings with Beckett and Fairfield. He already knew what they wanted to do. He had overheard a plan of some sort…a plan that involved a large armada of ships against the lone Dutchman. Beckett had seemingly decided that it would in fact be better if Jones was dead. Robert wasn't too far behind. His lunacy had grown during the Dutchman's absence. Link knew now that Robert planned to kill Juno here, and return to the future and create a better Weapon. Link stopped at the far end of the hallway and began to bang his head against the wall.

"Fuck!" he yelled to no one in particular. Quickly, Link ran inside his room and grabbed his coat. He had finally come to a conclusion. He had been wrestling with himself, but there was no turning back. He was going to warn Juno and Davy Jones about what was coming their way.

…..

"You want to what??" asked a local sailor.

Link was in the Port Royal tavern, asking if anyone would help him look for the Flying Dutchman. "Come on! All you gotta do is sail! I'll be the one going over there!"

"Yeah, going overboard ya mean!" shouted another man.

"No one's gonna willingly set sail for the Dutchman! Davy Jones is a collector of souls, and personally, I'd like to keep mine _out_ of his collection for as long as I can!" yelled a tall man.

Dejected, Link was turned towards the door, but someone stopped him. "Wait. You said you're looking for who?" It was an older man who spoke.

"Davy Jones. I need to talk to him," said Link as he eyed the stranger. "Can you take me to him?"

"Aye, that I can. But I won't get close, you see. You can row yourself over on a rowboat!" the strange man was wagging his finger in Link's face.

"Fine. I'll pay you-"

"No! I don't need payment. I sail my ship out to the depths, and I get paid for strapping cannonballs to men's feet. You just make sure you keep your mouth shut about what I do."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Link dryly. "You're a bounty hunter?" Link laughed to himself as the strange old man gave him instructions on where and when to meet.

…..

When Juno got back to the ship, she could hear organ music filling the night air. This time though, it was different. It wasn't the violent, or sombre, or sad, melancholy music the crew were used to. This was the music of a changed man. Even the crew was murmuring to themselves as they readied the ship for sail again.

"I'm glad you're alright," came a voice from behind Juno. She turned and saw Maccus standing there, holding a coil of rope.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Maccus."

Maccus looked towards the Captain's cabin, where the music was coming from. "You going to interrupt him now?"

Juno shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm really tired. Besides, it's good to make him wait a little!" She giggled as she turned around and headed for her room.

…..

The next morning, Juno awoke to laughter. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and dressed. Distantly, she wondered what Jones had done with her pretty red dress. When she made her way up onto deck, she was greeted by the extraordinary sight of three colossal tentacles high in the air. One of them had Koleniko and was swinging him around wildly. He was screaming "Let me down!!!" while the crew laughed all around.

"Good morning, Miss Alex," purred a voice in her ear. Surprised, she turned around.

"Captain! Good morning, sir," she replied. Grinning, Juno pointed up to the sky. "Is that your pet?"

"Yes. It seems she's having some fun with the crew. Come. I'll introduce you to her," Jones held out his arm for her to take.

Juno seemed a bit taken aback with this, and looked at him as if to say, _really??_

"Well are you going to take it or not?" Jones asked, raising his voice. When Juno finally did, he nodded his head, "Now that's more like it."

Stifling a giggle, Juno walked with Jones towards the railing, the crew parting as they came closer. Juno broke away from Jones and ran to the railing the rest of the way, she was so eager to see what kind of creature this was. And what a creature this was!! There, on the starboard side of the Dutchman was the largest squid she had ever seen. It had raised itself high and a large, saucer shaped eye was staring at her.

"Wow…" was all Juno could say.

"The Kraken, Miss Alex." Jones gestured grandly towards the creature. Raising his voice, and shouting to the Kraken, he continued, "And this! This is Miss Juno Alex!"

There was a loud moaning sound that followed. Jones smiled. "I think she likes you."

"She?" asked Juno incredulously. Jones didn't have time to reply as a large tentacle descended upon Juno. She laughed as she touched it. The Kraken raised her tentacle again, and Juno jumped at it, hanging on to one of the suckers. She relished the speed of the wind on her face as she rocketed towards the sky. Jones had to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched her climb higher and higher. He could hear the sound of her laughter as the Kraken brought Juno close that great eye of hers.

"Her name is Calli!" he shouted across the waves.

Up close, Juno was smiling at the great squid. "Calli…that's a funny name for you, isn't it? It would be much better to call you Gigantor!" She giggled as the Kraken emitted a high pitched sound. "No then? Alright. Calli it is." Juno felt the smooth, wet surface of the Kraken's skin. Gently, she was lifted onto what she considered was the creature's head.

"She's almost like a child out there," commented Maccus as they watched the Kraken swim in circles around the ship with Juno riding on top.

"Yes…almost. Except if you give her a sword, she'll most likely cut your head off," replied Jones.

…..

Juno had rigged some rope to form a hammock and had been sunning herself on the sails, tired from having played with Calli. The sun was low now on the horizon, and as it set, she fell asleep.

…..

"Sail ho! On the larboard side!" Hadras was on nightwatch and he motioned for the Captain to be called.

The organ music stopped and a clunking could be heard as Jones came up on deck.

"Glass," he said, with his hand outstretched. As soon as he was handed his scope, he trained it on the sail that Hadras was talking about. "They're sending over a small rowboat…" Jones growled as he recognized the man coming across towards them. "Run out the cannons! I want to see that boat turned into matchsticks!"

"Sir! He's yelling something!" said Hadras.

"I don't care if he's singing the Scottish anthem! I want-" Jones stopped shouting when he heard the word 'key'.

"He's shouting about the key, sir."

"I heard that!" Jones snapped at Hadras. Snorting, he turned his glass onto the small boat again. The man had resumed rowing towards them. "Fine! We shall wait and see what this scoundrel wants. Perchance he has some useful information."

…..

Link was shaking as he tied his boat to the Dutchman. He remembered only too well what happened the last time he was here. But he had no choice. Juno had to be warned. Link slipped a few times climbing up towards the deck, and his fear only worsened Davy Jones came into view. He looked….unhappy.

"Speak, or die." Jones spoke low and menacingly.

"It's about Juno! Robert wants to kill her. I overheard him talking with Beckett and-"

"And why should I believe you? You were the one who came with that man, making threats on my ship!" Jones paced back and forth in front of Link, clunking with each step.

"Look, Robert was my friend. But working on the Weapons project…something happened to him. He became obsessed. He's not the same man. And I'm telling you the truth. Juno's life is in danger. And so is yours," explained Link.

"_Don't_ bring me into this!" Jones was interrupted by a soft thump behind him. His yelling had woken Juno, who had been asleep above them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Link ran towards her. "Juno! You're in trouble. Fairfield wants to kill you and your Captain-"

"I said don't bring me into this!" bellowed Jones.

"Wait!" Juno brought up her hand to stop Jones. "He wants to hurt the Captain?"

"Yeah, something about a key, and what's in the chest, and I'm pretty sure I heard something about sending an armada after you guys." Link's eyes were full of worry as he looked to Juno and Davy Jones.

"I won't let them! I'll kill him myself! I'll kill everyone!"

"Calm down, Miss Alex. Why don't we go down and have a more formal…chat with our friend here?" suggested Jones.

Juno nodded and Link agreed as well. And so, the three of them descended into the mess hall.

…..

"…you were never meant to be a real person, Juno. You were supposed to be just a tool. Like a gun, or like a sword," Link was talking, explaining things. "Robert used a device called a Restrainer that could inflict pain. He used it whenever he saw fit. He locked you up in a one room cell. He taught you to hide all your emotions, and that human connection was something to be avoided. I myself didn't even see you much. Just when you walked by on your way to a mission," Link stopped as he saw tears welling up in Juno's eyes. It was hard for her to hear all of this.

"I don't want to go back there," she whispered.

"Captain Fairfield will taste my wrath before he lays hands on you," said Jones.

"He just wants you dead now, Juno. He's going to create another one of you when he gets back. Or at least, that's what he wants. Look, there's one more thing I have to tell you," and here, Link reached forward and took Juno's hands. "You were a creation, you're human, yes, but you were created artificially. There was never a mother, or a father for you. You had no infancy. You were 12 years of age when you were created….and….you weren't designed to live forever."

"What does that mean?" shouted Jones as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It means, Juno, that you are about 24 years of age now. And that you have approximately only 10 years more to live before your body shuts down. It's part of your design, you see."

Instantly, Jones had Link by the throat. Link groaned as Jones shoved him into a wall and leaned his face in close. "You're _lying_!" he hissed.

Link could only shake his head, but from behind Jones, came a small voice, "Captain, please…stop."

Jones let go, and Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Juno walked over to him and crouched low to his level. She cupped his face in her hands. "Is it true? Is it true what you've just said?"

"Y-yes," Link managed to choke out. "Juno…I'm…I'm so, so sorry."

…..

Author's note: Wow! I got lots of reviews for that last chapter! Thanks soooo much, guys! I don't even know what to say to you guys! Anyway, I was also glad that Juno stood up for herself. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Jones finally got it through that thick head of his that he needed to apologize. And did you notice that the title refers not just to one 'I'm sorry', but to three? (I think…) Juno's going to hate those two words now.

I really enjoyed writing the Kraken bit, as I looooove sea animals! I have many plush toys of them and I have a season's pass to the Vancouver Aquarium!

Also, someone mentioned that I update quickly….that is mostly because I already have the story planned out till the end in my head. I didn't start writing it out until I did. The other reason for me trying to update so quickly is because I'm leaving for holidays next week, and I don't want to leave this fic unfinished for two months!!

Well, that's all for now, I'll try to get the next chapter pumped out asap! Thanks again so so so so so much for reviewing! I'll make sure to let my Davy Jones out of the closet and send him to each of your houses with flowers!

L.Javert


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC or any of the characters. I do not make profit off of their use here. I own only Juno Alex.

Chapter 15: Lest they Forget

Juno was standing at the railing, looking out over the black ocean, still reeling from the words that had come out of Link's mouth. Jones was still below, talking. A single tear found its way down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Juno was confused and hurt. She looked down at her hands. _Manufactured…that's what he said I was. Not real…I'm not real…_ Juno was roused out of her thoughts as she heard the distinctive clunk of Jones' steps. Silently, he stood beside her.

"That's it then, isn't it? It was all for nothing," Juno spoke into the night.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jones.

"I'm talking about _us_!" Juno turned to face Jones and she grabbed at the front of his coat. "All of this! Everything I feel for you, everything I've made you feel for me…it doesn't matter because in ten years I leave anyway!" Juno couldn't hold back her grief anymore. She shook as she sobbed into Jones' shirt.

Jones looked down to see Juno crying. Angry, he pulled her away from him. Shaking her, he yelled, "No! I didn't come all this way just to lose you. I won't lose you now, and I won't lose you in ten years. Do _you_ hear me?" Juno shook her head. Softening slightly, Jones swept a lock of hair from her face. "Listen to me, Juno. We will find a way. _I_ will find a way. I swear; I won't lose you. It won't happen," Jones held her face in his hand, wiping away her tears. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," nodded Juno.

"Good. Now, right now, we need to come up with a plan that will bring down both our problems. I need you. Can you do this for me?" Jones looked Juno in her eyes.

"I…I think so."

Tilting Juno's face upwards, he brushed against her lips. "I'll ask you again," he said softly. Her mouth was open, wanting more. "Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, yes, I will do this for you," Juno replied as she pressed herself into her Captain once more. Juno was desperate, and she clung onto Jones as they kissed on the darkened deck.

"I _won't_ lose you," promised Jones as he pulled away.

"Then I pity the man that crosses your path." Juno walked behind Jones as they descended once more. This time, there would be no idle talk. This time, Davy Jones, cold and calculating Devil of the Sea would talk of war.

…..

"Damn, it! He's not at the tavern, either!" Fairfield burst into Beckett's office angry. He hadn't seen Link in a few days time, and he was angry that his 'friend' had seemingly left him.

"It doesn't matter," said Beckett dryly as he looked up from a table. He was standing above a map that had figures on it. "Link would have been a liability. There was…softness in him."

"Whatever. How many ships did you say there would be?" asked Robert as he looked down at Beckett's strategy. It reminded him of a game of Risk.

"To take down the Dutchman, 25 should do. Even if Jones calls his pet Kraken, I doubt even the Dutchman can defend itself against that many ships." Beckett stood back and admired his strategy.

"You want to do this out in the open sea, right? How can you be so sure he won't know which ship the chest is on?" Robert was pacing around. He needed this to succeed.

"Because he won't," came the simple reply from Beckett.

"When do we sail?"

"We wait for a sighting of the Dutchman. Then we sail." Beckett smiled wickedly.

…..

"An armada? How many ships is that?" asked Juno.

"They'll send more than twenty, I know that," replied Jones.

"I swear, I overheard twenty-five…" Link was pacing around the room.

"Twenty-five or twenty-five thousand, it doesn't matter. I will crush them all." Jones crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't quite sure yet of how exactly he would defeat twenty-five ships, but he knew there had to be a way.

"Wait!" Juno stood up. Her eyes were wild and golden. "I think I know how to do it."

"How?" Jones narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because they will forget something…."

"Forget what?" Link asked. He had stopped pacing the floor and was now leaning over the table, with his hands spread out in front of him.

"They'll forget what we've also been forgetting…" A terrible grin spread across her face.

Davy Jones stood up, looking closely at Juno. He had seen her in the throes of pleasure, and he had seen her bloodlust. But the look in her eyes was different this time. There was a distant, detached look in her eyes now, as if she wasn't all there. "Juno…?" he said her name slowly; afraid to wake the demon he knew was lurking just beneath her surface.

When Juno turned to look at her Captain, her voice spoke out low and her words hung heavy in the air. "There will no victory for Robert Fairfield. There will be no happiness in the future for Cutler Beckett. There will only be…death."

…..

It was the middle of the night, and most of the crew on the Flying Dutchman were asleep. This, however, did not stop the Captain of the Flying Dutchman to come stomping onto the deck. He grabbed the night-watchman by the scruff of his neck and ordered him to call all hands.

"All hands, sir? But it's the middle of the night!" he complained. Unfortunately, Davy Jones was not in the mood. Deftly, he pulled his sword out and stabbed it into the man, sending him overboard.

"Not in the mood," he muttered. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" he shouted himself.

Almost at once, he could hear the crew resonate with shouts of 'all hands'. Within a few moments, every crewmember stood in front of Jones.

"You all know that the chest has been taken," Jones addressed his crew. "The time has come to take it back! The time has come for the whole world to know the wrath of Davy Jones and his cursed crew on the Flying Dutchman!" The crew roared as Jones threw his fist into the air. "We shall not let them sleep lest it be asleep in death! We shall let them reap what they have sown! We will darken their days and they will curse their nights." Jones stepped forward, and scanned his crew. "I know where loyalty lies. I see your loyal hearts! I watch your unremitting labours!" he paused here, to let the extent of his words settle deep within his crew. "Will you fight for me? Will you fight with me? Will you _fight_?" The crescendo of Jones' voice echoed throughout the deepest parts of the ship, and the deafening roar that followed resounded as if it were a thousand men.

…..

Juno had been waiting in Jones' cabin. She knew her plan would work. This didn't stop her from worrying, though. She just couldn't get those words out of her head: _…never meant to be a real person…_ But what did 'real' mean, anyway? Juno felt real. She looked down at her hands again. _…your body will shut down…_ Juno wanted to slap herself. But she couldn't help it, tears began to well up in her eyes again, and it wasn't long before a few rolled down her cheek. Rolling over on her side, Juno curled up into fetal position on Jones' bed and silently cried to herself.

"Don't cry, Juno," said Jones softly as he sat down beside her. She rolled over and propped herself up on the pillow, wiping her face. "Do you not believe me?" he asked.

"It's not that…he said I wasn't real…"

Jones touched her face. "This is real." He ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. "This is real, too." Jones tilted his head to one side, leaning in close to Juno, and as he kissed her he whispered, "And _this_…this is real."

Juno let herself melt into Jones' embrace. She shivered as Jones ran his hand lightly down her chest. He flicked out his tongue and was playing with Juno's bottom lip as he lifted Juno's shirt over her head. There was a slight whimper from her when he touched her breast, his thumb massaging her nipple. Using his claw, he pinched the fabric of her pants and slid it down her legs. He could smell the desire rising from her skin.

Juno whined faintly when Jones pulled away for a moment.

"Shh…I just want to look at you," he said hoarsely.

Her body was perfect to Jones. Every curve, every dimple…just perfect. Jones smiled to himself as Juno squirmed on the bed, craving for him. He bent his head low, and ever so lightly, ran his tongue across Juno's breast. Her breathing quickened and she began to make small, whimpering sounds as he moved to the other breast, doing the same.

"You need to quiet down, miss…" murmured Jones as he moved to kiss her lips. Juno grabbed at Jones, trying to pull off his clothes. Jones stopped her though, and made a soft clicking noise, "Impatient tonight, are we?"

"Please…" she begged.

Jones only smiled as he gently kissed her neck, his hand moving down between her legs.

Juno gasped and began to moan as he used his fingers to enter her. She clutched tightly onto his shoulders, as she began to move her hips. But again, Jones stopped her. He put his claw against her hipbone and held her down.

"Please…don't make me beg…" Juno whimpered.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," grinned Jones as he moved his fingers back and forth. Juno writhed on his bed and the louder she moaned the faster he went. Just as she was about to come, he slowed.

"Don't stop…please don't stop…" she pleaded as she desperately tried to move her hips.

Slowly, Jones placed his fingers at her entrance…and he could feel Juno try to buck her hips again…the girl was so desperate. He entered her again, and again, Juno whimpered. He began to move faster, and her hands clutched his shoulders again. Juno shuddered and bit her lip, stifling her cries as she came.

"Not…fair…you still have…your clothes on," Juno said weakly as she tried to catch her breath.

Jones moved back, and took off his coat. He was surprised at the energy Juno had left as she leapt forward. "I'll help you with these," she teased as she unbuttoned her Captain's shirt. When she got to his belt buckle, Jones tipped her face upwards. He was looking at her devilishly.

"How about we start with you on your knees, Miss Alex?"

Slowly climbing off of the bed, Juno smiled back, the look on her face just as evil. "Can I call you 'Captain', then?"

…..

A man was running towards Beckett's office. He was fat and out of breath, but he didn't stop until he reached the door. And then, he only stopped there a moment to get through the guards. Bursting into the room, he said the five words Beckett had been waiting to hear: "The…Du-Dutchman's…been si-sighted, sir!"

Beckett rose from his desk, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

…..

Davy Jones was feeling…happy at the moment. It was noontime, and he was at his ship's helm. He had awoken to Juno's heartbeat again. However, instead of throwing her out this time, he had had her…twice…before his breakfast. He left her sleeping in his cabin at three bells, and had been at the helm ever since. The sky was grey, with barely a spot of blue as it had been raining earlier in the morning. Stormy waves rolled all around, but Jones took one look at the sky and he knew the sun would be out soon enough. That meant if there was any fighting today, it would get hot and sticky. The stench of blood would hang in the air.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Maccus asked as he came up from behind.

Jones glanced to his side, looking at his first mate. "Should anything happen to the ship…should anything happen to me…" he trailed off.

"I am loyal, sir. I will fight by your side." Maccus straightened, and looked out to the sea. He was worried. He knew how his Captain felt about Juno…the sounds coming from his cabin had solidified that. But with this new threat against her, Maccus feared Jones would break. He had just learned to love again…and now, so soon after….

"That's not what I was asking, Maccus." The Captain of the Flying Dutchman turned to his first mate and looked him in the eye. "You will be in charge of the Dutchman for most of the battle. Juno and I will be on the other ships. Should anything happen," and here Jones paused. "You know what to do."

Maccus nodded. "Aye sir."

Jones turned around, manning the helm once more.

…..

Lord Cutler Beckett was standing proudly atop his flagship, the _Adamant_. He had commissioned twenty-four other ships, and they now followed him out to the open sea. In his mind, Beckett had already been hailed by the people as "Devil-slayer". By ridding himself of the infamous Davy Jones, Beckett was confident that he would be able to control all trading routes and maximize his profit. In addition, he would earn the love of sailors all around as the slayer of sea-Devil. Beckett began to imagine his homecoming, and the crowds that would surround him, the women who would throw themselves at his feet…

"I hope we find that son-of-a-bitch today. I want to go home," Fairfield interrupted Beckett's thoughts. He had a sword that had been given to him to use in battle and was now playing with it.

"I hope you know how to use that thing. _And_ I do hope you haven't forgotten our agreement?" asked Beckett.

Robert stopped and stared at the short man in front of him. "Look, Napoleon, I told you I would get you the guns once Juno is dead. So you'll just have to wait until then."

Furrowing his brows together, Beckett looked away, muttering, "Who's Napoleon?"

…..

Jones had spotted something on the horizon. "Take the helm!" he shouted, and at once, Greenbeard came out of a nearby pole to answer the command. Jones made his way towards the bow of the Dutchman, carrying his scope. Sure enough, as he brought the glass to his eye, he could see sails. A whole lot of them, too. Slowly, he counted them.

"Twenty-five. There're twenty-five of them!" he slammed his glass shut and called out, "Loose the headsails! Loose the topsails! Show me more canvas! Get me more speed! I want them to see us coming!"

The entire ship suddenly came alive as crew members hurried around, carrying out the orders. And indeed, the Dutchman gained speed, closing the distance between them and the battery of ships ahead.

…..

"What's he doing??" Beckett was spying on Jones' ship, watching as it barrelled toward them. "Signal all stop!" Beckett ordered. The corresponding flags were raised, and his small fleet came to a worried stop.

"He's going to run straight into us!" Robert pressed up against the railing, leaning out.

"Dear God…he's going to kill himself, and take us with him! Full about! Jones has gone mad!" Beckett was frantic; he wanted his ship turned around. He took one look behind him as he barked out orders, and was horrified to see the Flying Dutchman so close, and still running so fast.

…..

On board the Dutchman, Jones had his crew at the Kraken Hammer. There was a loud pound as it recoiled back into the floor.

"NOW! DOWN!!! HAHAHAHA!!" growled the Captain. And just before he would have collided with Beckett's ship, the Dutchman dove under the waves.

…..

"Oh shit."

"What?" demanded Robert. "WHAT!?" he barely stopped himself from shaking the short man in front of him.

"I forgot. He can dive," he looked up at Robert, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

…..

Author's note: Well, it's coming up, the big battle between the small Beckett and the larger than life Jones! Who will win???!! Lol! Do we even have to guess, girls? Oh, and I didn't mention the smut at the top because I thought maybe that last chapter discouraged some people from reading…and if they saw the word smut they'd read some more… And that's not how I want my story to be read. ) Pearl's Beauty, thanks for the assurance that you'll love my story either way it goes. Salt06, sorry! But don't worry…it's not the end just yet. Jasmine, new reviewer, I think, so thanks for your review! And hello Sarah Jones! Any relation to a certain Davy Jones? Haha. And yeah, now that you say it, Juno does remind me of Leeloo…but I think you're thinking of the movie the Fifth Element. I love that movie! So that's a compliment, thanks!

I also now have to issue a warning: The next chapter _may_ be the last one…I'm not exactly sure. If it gets too long I'll have to break it apart, but yes people, I have warned you that the end is nigh for my story here. So let's all enjoy the ride!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the PoTC characters and no profit is made from their use here. I only own Juno Alex.

Chapter 16: War

"What do we do!?? What do we do??" Robert Fairfield was frantic. The Dutchman had just disappeared under the sea, leaving the surface calm and the air quiet.

"I don't know…" trailed off Beckett.

"How the fuck…I mean, really, how the FUCK do you just _forget_ that his ship can dive??" shouted Fairfield.

Beckett pointed his finger in Robert's face. "You just shut it now." He turned to his crew. "Shoot anything that moves! Run the flags out for that order!"

"Sir, there are no flags for that order," said a confused Lieutenant.

"Then _make_ some!" Beckett hissed as he stormed off.

…..

Below, the Dutchman cruised towards the centre of the fleet. Jones was looking around, keeping an eye out for his pet. The rest of his crew were manned at the guns, all ready to fire once they surfaced again. Then, far away, Jones saw a dark shadow speeding towards them. It was the Kraken.

"Slow down…wait till she's beside us," ordered Jones.

The Dutchman slacked its speed, waiting for the creature to catch up. She was at least seven times larger than the ship, but she did as her master commanded. As she neared the ship, she slowed down as well, perhaps finding it strange that she should find her master underwater with her. Focusing with her large eye, she looked for Jones and stayed her speed as her eye finally found the one she was looking for.

Jones stood close to the edge of his ship, looking into an eye larger than he was himself. He made sure she was focused only on him. Once he was sure, he looked upwards to his right, then upwards to his left. Then looking back into the eye of his precious, he made a gesture with his hand. He held up his palm face up, and slowly balled it into a fist. As if to signal understand, the Kraken moved one of her enormous tentacles and passed it lightly in front of her master. Jones ran his hand over it as it passed, whispering, "Good girl, do as your master commands."

The Kraken broke away from the Dutchman and headed in a perpendicular direction. Jones melted into the wall.

He appeared in his cabin, and was greeted by the sight of his darling girl dressed and ready for battle. Juno was wearing her trademark skin-tight black leather jumpsuit, and attached to her were all her weapons. Her eyes looked golden and the expression on her face was sombre.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Jones as he walked closer towards Juno, his hand caressing her face.

"Yes," she replied, playing with his beard again. It always made her smile, to play with his tentacles.

"Why…I don't understand why you like those so much."

"I don't know…they're just…they're fun," explained Juno. "I can tie them into knots," she said as she tried.

"That hurts! Stop that! …Besides, it's time to go," Jones dropped his voice with the last sentence.

Juno nodded. "I know. I just…I just wish time could stop for us, you know? Just you and me, with no one else around…" Juno trailed off, her hand still idly twirling tentacles around and around.

"Soon, Juno. Soon. Now come on, we've got ourselves some Brits to slay!"

Juno moved in quickly, and kissed Jones. She wanted just one more before they left the ship. She pressed her hands up against his chest again, feeling the absence of a heartbeat. As she pulled away, she looked into his blue eyes. "I love you," she said.

Jones didn't say anything. He only touched her face before he turned around to face the wall. Juno came up behind him, and clasped her arms around him, pressing herself against his back. She shut her eyes, and clenched her teeth together as they went through the wall. As soon as they were on the other side, Juno felt the rush of the water around her as the Dutchman began to rise. She could hear muffled calls between Jones and Maccus, and could feel the reverberations of Jones' voice through his back. As soon as the pressure subsided for Juno, she let go, and Jones turned to face her. He pointed to a ship, signalling that that would be the one they would board first. She nodded, and the Dutchman made for the surface.

…..

Beckett's fleet was getting restless. They didn't know where the Dutchman was, or where it would resurface. Too bad no one noticed a lone galleon that had strayed a tad bit too far from the group. It was noticed, however, by the Kraken. She had understood that Jones wanted her to systematically take out ships. First from one side, then the other side; that way, they wouldn't know where she'd strike next. She positioned herself right underneath the unsuspecting ship, and using her keen eyesight under the water, scanned for Jones' ship. It was surfacing. The Kraken spread out her tentacles and moved so her mouth was right under the keel of the ship. She would wait until the Dutchman resurfaced, then she would quickly and efficiently grab and crunch, bringing the ship down under where her teeth would finish the job. From experience, she knew that the humans would be frightened into confusion and would be completely helpless.

Jones chose the perfect spot to resurface the Dutchman; right in between two close frigates.

"Sir! Look!" a deckhand pointed to the sea which had begun to churn at that point.

"It's sure to be Jones! Ready to fire!" shouted the Captain of the frigate.

Unfortunately, no one was ready to fire as the Dutchman came up. Waves of water were displaced as she surfaced, rocking the two ships violently.

"FIRE!" shouted Maccus. For a moment, all that could be heard were cannon shots and screaming men.

On the other side, another ship was in distress, for the Kraken had raised her tentacles high was doling out her judgment. It was a fast death for the men on board.

And then just as suddenly as it happened, both the Kraken and the Dutchman had sunk below the waves once more.

…..

"I want to know what's going on there! What's happening!?" screamed Beckett as he watched two ships get blown to bits, and yet another on his left side disappear into the sea.

"Wait, sir! The cannons have stopped firing! They've gone!" shouted a man from atop the crow's nest.

"What do you mean they've gone?" demanded Beckett. But he knew as well as the other man that the Dutchman was no more to be seen.

…..

Jones and Juno found themselves in the cargo hold of a ship. Juno was listening to the sounds on board…if there was a tell-tale thump that would lead them to the chest. She looked at her Captain and shook her head.

Jones snorted angrily and looked upwards. "No survivors, Miss Alex."

"Aye sir."

Efficiently and mercilessly, the two of them battled their way upward through the ship. No one could stand in their way. The girl was as bloodthirsty as her Captain.

On the deck of the unfortunate ship, the Captain was in his meeting room, just being informed.

"I'm sure, sir. It's Jones himself. And the rumours were right! It _is_ a girl fighting by his side! I've already told the men to run up the flags signalling we're under attack!"

"I don't care if it's the fucking queen! Order all hands to arms! They won't be leaving this ship alive!"

"We won't?" smiled Juno as she walked in through the door.

At once, all the men in the room trained their pistols on her. "You won't get away with this you wench!" hissed a man.

Moving slowly, Juno reached up and pulled her sword from its sheath.

"You're sword will do you no good if you're riddled with bullets. You'd better put it down and surrender," suggested the Captain.

A small giggle escaped the golden-eyed girl. "Go ahead, shoot me!" she taunted. When they hesitated (and she knew they would…they always do), she sliced downwards, cutting off a man's arm to her right. Without stopping, she finished the job, and as his head rolled onto the floor, Juno twirled and did away with another man's legs. When he hit the ground, she effortlessly stabbed her sword into his neck, relishing the choking sounds he made as his airways filled with blood. She reached for her dagger with her left hand, but the Captain kicked her over, and Juno skidded towards the wall, hitting it hard.

"You die now!" shouted the Captain as he fired his pistol into her.

Juno took the shots, and her body convulsed with each bullet. When the Captain and his remaining mate were done, she waited. She felt her body healing itself, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"She's laughing! She's mad!"

"God help us all…." whispered the Captain as Juno slowly climbed to her feet, smiling and laughing evilly.

"I don't think God has anything to do with this," she said, still smiling that queer, strange smile. She threw the dagger and it hit the mate in his eye. He keeled over, and only the Captain was left now. "You. You work for that imbecile who stole the chest. You think you're doing the right thing," Juno said as she advanced on the shrinking form of the Captain. Sheathing her sword, she lunged forward only to grab at her sai. Embedding it in the man's stomach, she took pleasure in his scream as she twisted the sai. She could feel his mutilated innards spilling out onto her hand, and the last words the Captain heard were only a whisper in his ear: "Beckett is wrong, and you and his precious fleet will all die for it."

…..

Outside the meeting room, on the deck, Jones made short work of the remaining crew. He had also successfully taken down the flags, running up some of his own signals. The flags now signalled "Surrender or Die." Juno found him outside admiring his handiwork.

"Surrender or die? I didn't even know there was a flag signal for that," commented Juno.

Jones was looking around. "Beckett's got his fleet moving so that the ships aren't as close together. Smart man. But it won't do any good."

A shadow fell upon the two as the Kraken arrived, lifting her tentacles into the air. Shouts erupted all around on the surrounding ships. In the distance, they could hear the distinctive sound of the Dutchman's triple guns as she surfaced yet again.

No one had expected Jones to use his ship's diving ability as a tactical advantage. Nor had they expected the speed at which the Kraken could sink a ship. Beckett could only watch as one by one, the ships of his fleet were demolished; either by the forceful use of the Dutchman's cannons, or by the Kraken's power. He saw that the Kraken had its tentacles raised once more to take out a ship. Neighbouring ships were now firing on it, but it didn't matter; one dull crunch and it was gone.

Just as it went under, Jones held Juno and again melted into a nearby wall, only to rematerialize on another ship. Confident in his crew and in his pet, Jones had chosen none other than the _Adamant_ itself this time.

Juno's eyes went wide as they appeared in the cargo hold. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself for a moment.

"What is it?" asked Jones, concerned. Perhaps the fighting had taken its toll on her.

"It's beautiful…" Juno whispered.

"What is?" asked a confused Jones.

"I can hear it…." She put her small hand on Jones' chest where his heart should have been.

"It's here, then?" His voice was hopeful as he his hand over top of Juno's.

Silently, she nodded. She watched as the warmth that suddenly appeared in her Captain's eyes disappeared just as suddenly, only to be replaced a vicious coldness.

"Let's go then," he said roughly.

…..

Fairfield had been sitting on a step since the so-called battle began. He knew it was more like a massacre out there. Every time that cursed ship came out of the water, it would take one or two ships back down with it. And that animal! He had never seen anything like it. Even when a ship had tried to sail away, it could never get out of reach of one of its giant tentacles. Robert had heard someone refer to is as the Kraken. He was roused out of his thoughts as a small device in his pocket began to beep. Stunned for a moment, he just sat there, looking at the red light on the device blink off and on. It was only for a moment however, as he got up and ran full speed towards Beckett.

"SHE'S HERE! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE SHE'S FUCKING HERE!" he was shouting and yelling as he ran.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Beckett as Robert neared.

Out of breath, Fairfield spoke in short gasps. He was leaning forward with his hand on his knees, "Th-this device reacts when it senses Ju-Juno is around. I used to use a re-restrainer device to control her…but she took it…"

"I said WHAT are you talking about?? Stop babbling, man!"

"She to-took it! So I made another one!!!" Robert looked up at Beckett with a smirk on his face.

Understanding what Robert meant, Beckett returned the smirk with a smile of his own. "Signal to the fleet! Enemy on board, concentrate all firepower here!"

…..

Author's note: Okay, I had to break this up into two parts. Otherwise I think I would've ended up with a fairly large chapter…around 4000 words! Holy geez….I used to have trouble writing papers for school that were 5000 words… Lol! Anyway, sorry for the wait on this one. It was my birthday on the 29th! So the weekend has been busy for me. So….this means that next chapter is most probably the end…

Sarah Jones, thanks for the review, now you've made me have a craving to watch the Fifth Element.

Pearl's Beauty, I didn't realize I had written a cliffy! Seriously! Lol!

Salt06, oh yeah, they are in love. But…I think only Juno's actually admitted it….in this chapter. P

EleniDalby, thanks soooo much for your review! I also love the relationship between Juno and Jones. He really dominates over her. She teases too, but she teases so that he'll dominate her. Haha.

Dog youkai jane, thanks for your review, too! We'll see about a sequel, okay?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Geez freaking hell why do I always have to type these out??!?!? GAH! I don't own PoTC characters or make profit off of them. This story is purely for enjoyments' sake. However, if anyone tries to take Juno Alex from me, …well….you'll be facing off with the Sea Devil. So…yeah. Goodbye!

Chapter 17: It's Yours, Now

Unbeknownst to both Davy Jones and Juno, the entire fleet was now converging upon them. On the Dutchman, the Shell head, Hadras looked up.

"Maccus, sir! Look! Above us!" he shouted.

Maccus looked upwards towards the surface of the water, and saw that all the ships were moving towards the same goal.

"All stop!" Maccus ordered. He scanned the waters around him, looking for the Kraken. "Get on the Hammer! We have to call Calli back! We don't know what's happening now!"

As the hammer went down, Calli the Kraken swam her way over to the Dutchman. She made a circle around the ship, looking for her master. He wasn't there. But the Shark man was. She knew he was second in command and waited for orders.

"Sir, there's no way we'll be able to surface between ships when they're that close together!" Koleniko had run quickly to Maccus, worried about the next attack.

"I know. They must have found the Captain and Juno! We'll have to start from the sides and work our way in! Damnit!" growled Maccus as he slammed his right fist into the open palm of his left. "I only hope they're too busy with that one ship to notice us coming in from behind them."

Maccus gave the instructions to the Kraken, gesturing with an open hand, palm upward, and with his fingers curved, as if holding a bowl. Using the index finger of his other hand, he drew a circle around the 'bowl' and like Jones did, closed his fist into a ball. Maccus had not interacted with the Kraken much before this and was pleasantly surprised to watch her large tentacle pass lightly in front of him before she swam off.

"Alright, crew! Let's get to the edge of this, and wipe them out ship by ship! Let's show this dismal fleet what the crew of Davy Jones is known for! LET THEM BLEED FOR US!" Maccus roared to the crew.

…..

"Wait, something's wrong…" Juno put her hand out, signalling Jones to stop moving.

"What is it now? We have to find the chest! We're close now!" he whispered loudly.

"No…I think they know we're here…" The sounds on the ship had subsided, and Juno could tell there wasn't as much confusion going on anymore. There was no more yelling of cannons, or of sightings of the Dutchman or the Kraken. They had killed off most of the crew from below, but as they neared the open deck of the ship, there were less and less of them around. It was as if… "They're waiting for us." Juno turned to face Jones, her face showing the worry she felt in her gut.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting," growled Jones softly.

"Sir, I don't know, this feels wrong…something's wrong, I'm telling you!" pleaded Juno quietly.

Angry with Juno's sudden cautiousness, Jones took a step forward, thumping his foot loudly on the ship floor. "I didn't come all this way now just to stop. Press on, Miss Alex."

"But-"

"I said press on!" Jones shouted now, his voice intense. He was so close to getting the chest back, and here Juno was stalling. Jones was angry enough to not care when Juno flinched at his tone of voice. He watched her face as she knew she was defeated, and she turned around and kept moving. "Now that's more like it."

…..

"What do we do now?" asked Fairfield as he and Beckett stood overlooking the main deck of the ship.

"We wait, Robert. We wait for that sorry bastard without a heart to burst through those doors all ablaze with anger and vengeance. Then we watch. We watch as he and his little pet girl slice and dice through the mayhem and we watch as pistols fire and they get shot, and we watch them fight on because it doesn't matter to them, really. Then, when most of the men are dead, and Jones thinks he's won, you call them over. And you show them your toy. And by show them, I mean show them how it works," Beckett said dryly. Off in the distance, cannons could be heard suddenly. He turned his head and was slightly amused to see the Dutchman on the surface of the water again, blowing ships to smithereens. "By the time they get here, their precious Captain will be dead, and so will their Captain's precious girl."

"I'm going to enjoy using this again," said Robert vindictively as he looked at the device in his hand. It was still blinking red.

…..

"There's no one here!" commented Jones as he and Juno walked throughout the ship. "Juno…maybe you were right. They're waiting for us."

"There's going to be trouble ahead," nodded Juno. "But we know about it at least. I think if we're prepared for what's most likely to be a large army outside these doors…we'll be okay." As they reached the doors that would open up onto the main deck, Juno felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and found herself face to face with Jones.

"You should let me go first."

"I thought it was ladies first?" smirked Juno.

Jones caressed the side of Juno's face. He liked how her face fit so perfectly in the palm of his hand. _Like she was made for you…_ She was smiling slightly and he had to fight the urge to ravage her right there. "If there's trouble ahead…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," Juno assured. "I could kick a man's ass while sleeping." A smile broke out onto her face as she said this.

"Yes well if he's sleeping, then it's an easy battle." Jones gestured grandly with his arms and finally pushed Juno out of the way. She was about to contradict him when he put a finger to her lips. "Hush now, and kiss me before the killing begins again."

Stifling a giggle, Juno all but jumped into Jones arms.

"Down, girl, I said a kiss, and here you are putting your tongue my mouth and your hand on my ass!" Jones smiled as he wrenched Juno away from him. He was surprised to see her face flushed; after all, it wasn't the first time she'd kissed him.

Calming down a little, Juno breathed in and out. "Right. Yes sir." Finally after a few moments of silence, she looked up at her Captain. Her eyes were golden again. "I'm ready now, sir. I have your back."

…..

Robert and Beckett watched as the two doors all eyes were trained on opened. Jones was out first, followed closely by Juno. Robert's eyes went wide as he watched his creation kill so effortlessly. There was something different about her.

"Dear God, they're making short work of the men!" Beckett looked out behind him. The Dutchman and the Kraken were getting closer!

"Yeah, it's like insta-massacre out there. Don't worry though. _This_ will calm her down," said Robert, holding up the device.

"I hope so. Oohh…that hurts…" grimaced Beckett as Jones headbutted a man and stabbed him through the neck as he fell.

…..

The sun was now covered by clouds, and the sky stormy. It fit the scene on the deck of the _Adamant_. Blood and body parts of various sizes and shapes littered the floor. All one could hear were swords clashing and pistols firing. The more men Juno and Jones killed, the more swung over from the other ships.

One would think that they would tire after a while…but not these two. Juno was a relentless force, using her blades and superior speed and agility to outmatch her every opponent. She began to favour the daggers, as she took pleasure in being close enough to see their dying faces. At her side was her Captain, Davy Jones. He himself was a savage beast cutting down anyone and everyone in his path. He would bellow in laughter as he took stab after stab. "You can't hurt me!" he'd shout, as men would try and try again to cut him. As the clouds finally burst with a torrent of rain, the battlefield was almost emptied, and the sounds of the dying men ceased to be heard. It was then that a voice cried out.

"Juno Alex!"

Both Jones and Juno turned their heads sharply towards the sound. And both of them growled and leapt towards the two men standing above them. Juno had her sword out, ready to swing at Fairfield. Jones was walking heavily towards Beckett.

"Do you fear death?" asked Jones, his voice low.

Fairfield shook his head. "I don't think so. No more games, Squid-man." He looked over at Juno. "Remember this?" Robert held out the small silver device for all to see. Juno and Jones stopped….both confused.

"And what's that? Are you going to throw it at her, now? HAHAHAHA!" laughed Jones. "We just killed your entire fleet, Beckett! The Dutchman is out there with my pet Kraken smashing the rest of the ships. You're done for!" Jones took two large clunking steps towards the small man named Cutler Beckett. "Give. Me. Back. What's. Mine."

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream erupted from behind Jones, and he was horrified as he turned to see his beloved writhing on the floor in apparent agony, holding her head.

"STOP THAT! STOP IT NOW!" Jones put the tip of his sword dangerously close to Beckett's throat.

"Did you like that, Squid?? Huh? You thought you could take Juno away from me? I _made_ her. I created her! Every part of her was made by _me_ and that means she belongs to _me_!!" hissed Robert as he stopped the torture.

"Robert will stop the torture when you call off your men and your pet," Beckett spoke calmly. He looked Jones right in the eye as he said, "You see Jones, you've made things a lot harder for yourself. Now you have something we can use to hurt you besides what's in that chest of yours."

Jones backed off slowly, his face dripping with hate for the two men in front of him.

Robert crouched beside the girl in pain. "So Juno, still wanna try something?"

Juno lifted her head and spat in Fairfield's face. "Fuck you, you bastard. I'd die a thousand times over before I'd give in to you."

Wiping the spit off, Fairfield's face twisted in anger. "Fuck me? _Fuck me_??? You little bitch, you're gonna wish you were dead before I'm done with you!" And he pressed the button.

…..

"What in the name of the seven seas is that??" yelled Koleniko. For the second time, another unearthly cry was heard.

"It's Juno. They're hurting her. We're going too slowly! FASTER! We have to get to Juno and the Captain!!!" Maccus was almost frantic as he motivated the crew. It was hard, as the crew was working harder than they ever had before. The cannons were firing at a regular pace, and each ship was being sunk at a faster rate than the last. Maccus was almost grateful most of the crews of each ship had left to join the fight in the middle, but at the same time he had a sinking feeling in his gut about it.

…..

Davy Jones could only stand back and watch as Juno screamed. He refused to call off his men and the Kraken. The look Juno had given him gave him enough confidence to do so. She was strong…but he knew she would break. Every time he took a step forward or flinched toward his sword, Robert would threaten to increase the intensity of the pain he was inflicting on Juno.

The few men who were left after the massacre retreated to the ships on either side of the _Adamant_. Some were cursing Jones and the girl who had killed so many of them; but others were saying perhaps they should be left alone.

It was these men Juno heard as she convulsed in pain once more. Something about what they were saying struck a nerve in her. They were right. No one should have interfered with her Captain's chest in the first place and no one should have interfered in her escape. Juno began to feel the pain as something else. She used all the strength inside her to turn all her pain into one big, white-hot ball of hatred. The more Robert pressed that button, the more she hated him. Press. Hate. Press. Hate.

It surprised Robert when Juno stopped screaming. Instead, she just cringed into a ball. He thought she was tired of yelling, and for a second, he felt pretty smug. But then Juno Alex began to get up. First on her knees and hands. Then only on her knees. And when she finally stood up, her hair was plastered to her face and her eyes were bright gold and burning with hate.

"What the fuck?" Robert looked down confused at the device in his hand. He began to smash it on his palm. Maybe it wasn't working?

"Go on, Robert. Press it some more," a twisted smile formed on Juno's face, and even Jones had to take a step back. "What's wrong? Afraid your little toy isn't working anymore? It is, it still hurts. But all that pain was getting to be a bit too much for me. I had to do something with it. And for you, Robert…only one thing would do." Juno stepped forward. Robert dropped the device in fear…his hand was shaking. "Hate, Robert. Hate is a powerful motivator. And here's the best part of it all: I fucking _hate you_!" she screamed maniacally as she jumped for his throat, her small hands squeezing. In the corner of her eye, she saw Beckett run somewhere. Quickly, she changed her target. Juno leapt after Beckett, turning around once to look at Jones. "Finish him," was all she said.

Robert was reaching for the device as Jones crushed it under his crab leg. When he looked up, he found himself face to face with a very angry Davy Jones.

Jones lifted Robert up by the scruff of his neck. He made sure to pull him close enough to feel his breath on his face.

"You'll never have her!" hissed Fairfield.

"Have her?" Jones raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Heheheh," he laughed low. "But I've already _had_ her!" An evil smile played across the Devil's mouth. "Just this morning, in fact. _Twice!_" Jones began to squeeze Fairfield's throat, his tentacles moving up towards Robert's mouth and nose as well. "Hah. HAHAHAHA!"

The last thing Robert Fairfield heard in his miserable life was the echoing laughter of Sea Devil. Then, as his airways finally closed up and collapsed, everything went dark for Robert Fairfield.

…..

Juno was running fast. She was trying to find where Beckett had run to. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. She ran back up to where her Captain was to find Robert dead at his feet. Jones turned around and smirked.

"Look. He just fell dead. Right at my feet," he said innocently, pointing to the dead body on the floor.

Juno smiled slightly. "I think you should get back to the Dutchman. I'll find Beckett and get that chest from him. Now that Robert's…left us…there's no threat to me left on this ship."

Davy nodded, knowing Maccus must be worried about them. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you."

"Is that a promise?"

Taking a few steps closer to his beloved, Jones tilted her chin upwards. "I'll be waiting for you." Then, Davy Jones disappeared into a wall.

…..

"She's on the ship by herself now! I think we should man the cannons. Fire them at her." A man on a neighbouring ship was saying.

The man beside him nodded. "Yeah. Let's take her out. Lord Beckett will reward us something fine."

…..

Juno was crouching low on the ship. She had her eyes closed. She was listening. _There!_ A heartbeat…heavy and beautiful. It was her Captain's. Beckett was close by with the chest! Juno walked slowly, savouring the sound of the beating heart. She found Beckett in a hallway. He carried a black chest with him.

Beckett swallowed as he felt the tip of something sharp up against his neck.

"I found you," said Juno in a sing-song voice.

"So you did. I suppose you want this now?" he motioned to the black chest he was carrying.

"No. First I want you dead." And without hesitation, she grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around to face her. She looked for a moment in his eyes, angry that there wasn't more fear there. Then Juno Alex sliced quickly. She stepped back to admire her work and was fully satisfied with the dull thump Beckett's head made as it fell to the floor; his body following only moments after. Then she wrenched the chest out from his grip.

…..

"There she is! FIRE!" The two men who were on a nearby ship fired the cannons at the girl who was now running across the deck of the _Adamant_. One hit right in front, and one hit right under her feet. The men cheered as others had the same idea and more cannons were fired. The _Adamant_ was in pieces by the time the cannons had stopped firing, and the ship was slowly sinking.

…..

"NOO! Maccus! Get the crew and eliminate those men out there on those ships!" roared Jones as he saw what was happening. He was seething with anger at the destruction of the _Adamant_. Juno was still on that ship! He paced the deck, full of worry. He knew they were close, but the Dutchman was still too far to reach Juno. Jones could only wait in anxiousness as his crew left the ship to kill the remaining men of the fleet.

In the water, thoroughly cut up and bleeding, Juno was unconscious. The chest was blown to pieces and its contents floated slowly downwards into the sea. It took a few moments for Juno to open her eyes. She was in pain, as much of her body had been broken in the onslaught. It took a few more moments to register that she was no longer holding the chest, and she frantically looked around. _There!_ Juno could see a small object below her, spiralling downwards. Immediately, she swam down for it.

When Juno came up for air, there was chaos all around her. She could hear various members of Jones' crew fighting with men. She looked down at the heart in her hands. It was still beating. Clutching it close, she swam towards the Dutchman.

…..

The rain was making it hard for Jones to see out into the ocean. He needed to know if Juno was alright. He was still alive…so he knew his heart had survived the attack…but that didn't rule out the possibility it was at the bottom of the sea…with Juno. _NO!_ He forced himself to calm down. She would be alright. She jumped…she swam…_She's alive…_

Just as Jones was about to abandon his ship to find Juno, a small hand reached up on the side of the deck. He watched as Juno, bleeding and broken climbed up from the waters below. She fell to the floor as she got to the top, and Jones took a step closer to her. He stopped however, when he saw the precious thing she held in her hands.

Juno was on her knees, unable to lift herself up to her feet. She had removed a large wooden splinter from her stomach, and her thighs were all but blown to bits. It would be a few more minutes before she was healed enough to stand. She lifted her head to look at her Captain. He was standing a ways away from her, his eyes frozen on the thing in her hands. Smiling, she held it out to him.

Seeing Juno so broken on the deck of his ship, her blood coating the floor…it was hard enough for Davy Jones. But to see her smile as she held out his…_heart_…it almost broke the man. He walked over to the small girl and knelt in front of her. Without taking his blue eyes off of Juno's golden ones, he closed her small hands over his still beating heart.

"Keep it," he said gruffly. "It's yours, now."

Then Davy Jones leaned in and kissed his Juno. He was so tender with her and gentle as he pulled her up to her feet. He never knew he could feel like this. He loved her…_he loved her!_ Jones ran his tentacled hand through Juno's wet hair and as the rain poured all around them, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Juno…"

She couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Juno was so happy. Every kiss her Captain gave sent shivers down her spine. She could barely feel her wounds anymore. He had his hand in her hair, and though the rain pounded around them, Juno thought, _this is bliss. This is happiness right here, right now._ But then, Jones pulled away suddenly. Juno was confused for a moment. She looked at him; there was panic in his eyes.

"Wha-" Juno began to ask. Then she saw it. The precious heart she still held in her hands was broken. A bullet from a firing pistol ricocheted off of something and had pierced right through it. Jones began to falter. He fell to his knees. "No…no no no no no…please…Davy…please…" Juno pleaded, though she knew exactly what all of this meant.

Jones put his hand on Juno's face. His eyes were no longer full of panic. He looked at her lovingly and wiped the tear that had fallen down her face with his thumb. "Do not worry," he said quietly. "I do not fear death…I love you, Juno…" Davy Jones fell backward onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. His claw outstretched to his left side landed with a sickening thud. Beside it, his broken heart lay where Juno dropped it.

"No! Wake up! Stay with me! NOOO! PLEASE! Please please please please...I love you! Davy don't leave me!!" Juno cried out hysterically as she fell to her knees beside her Captain. But it was no use. Davy Jones lay still and dead beside her.

Sobbing and breathing heavily, Juno sat in the rain beside her Jones like some broken toy. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt. She wanted it all to stop hurting so much. _Why is he gone??_ _Why did he leave me?_ Looking around her, something caught her eye. It was her dagger. It must have fallen to the floor some time ago. _Salvation!_ She thought. She reached out to it. And in a split second, Juno Alex knew what she had to do.

_I have to be quick. Or it won't work_… Juno held up the dagger and for a moment, she hesitated. But only for a moment. Then the dagger came down. She stabbed herself in the chest once…and then again…and then again. Juno never felt any pain…only a detached numbness. She didn't stop stabbing until she had a gaping hole in her chest. Then she set the dagger down. Fighting her body's instinctive reaction to heal itself, she reached into the cavity and grimaced a little at the sensations. When her hand closed over a soft something that went _thump-thump_, she smiled. Using the strength she had left, Juno Alex ripped her heart out of her chest.

...It was strange to see a smile form on her face. Strange and disquieting... And wasn't it wrong? Wasn't it so wrong that only here…only now…on the rain-soaked deck of the Flying Dutchman, beside her dead lover, Juno's eyes were again that golden sheen, and she was happy. She was smiling. _I'll be with you soon…_ she thought.

For the last few moments of Juno's short life, she truly was happy. Then slowly, as her body realized it couldn't fix itself this time, it began to shut down. Juno fell forwards on top of Jones, her head resting in the crook of his neck; her small heart in her right hand slipping through her fingers, landing beside her lover's broken one.

…..

That's how the crew of Davy Jones found the two lovers when they returned to the ship. They crowded around their Captain, solemn and grave. There were dull cracking sounds from far off, and Maccus looked up to see the ships that were left cracking in half and sinking.

"It's the Kraken," he whispered. "She knows."

As the Kraken closed in on the Dutchman, she slowed down. Beside the ship, she raised herself again so that she could see her Captain. Something had changed in the sea…she sensed it. She knew her Master was no more. She gave one long, low moan, and raised two tentacles high in the air. She lowered them onto the deck, picking up the pieces of her master and his lover. Before she slipped back into the sea, carrying the bodies, she gave one more groan, echoing over the now silent sea.

"What do we do now?" Koleniko broke the silence.

"I promised him," replied Maccus in a low voice. "Part of the ship, part of the crew." Then he picked up the dagger and stabbed it into his chest.

…..

_fin._

…..

Author's note: I must apologize to all you readers out there. This is the ending I had always intended for Juno and Jones. A few of you had asked me to think about a sequel…and I really did think about it. I mean, imagine all the adventures and fun Juno and Davy could have had! But now they never will. But that's what makes a great tragedy…and I do so love a tragedy. So again, I must apologize profusely to you readers. We all wanted a happy ending for them…but it could never have been a happy ending for Juno and our Davy Jones. There's still a couple of days before I leave for my holidays. You reviewers have meant so much to me over the course of this story that for these next couple of days before I leave, I will be thinking long and hard about an epilogue…some way of creating the happy ending we all want. If in the end, I can't think of one…then again…I apologize. But I hope you all had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. It was a blast! So until the next time my muse strikes me! I humbly bow out.


End file.
